Red Rubies, Tainted Sapphire
by Cute-X-Angel-X-Naru
Summary: The youngest Kage and container of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed by his best friend’s hands. Kyuubi wont let his container and lover die, saving both their lives by traveling to the past. NaruXFemKyuu. Possible Harem. Time Travel. Strong Naru
1. Prologue

Well, I decided I could also start on my next fic since I got enough ideas to begin with

It's not my fault, I'd have to give him a bloodline this early.

* * *

**DEMON – **demonic voice, summons, etc though it wont be needed much in this fic

_FLASHBACK – _letters, flashbacks

_THOUGHTS _– thoughts (example:_hahahaha__)_

_**JUTSU'S **_**–****obviously jutsu's (example :**_** KAGE MANE NO JUTSU)**_

YELL – obvious as well

Normal – this as well

* * *

**DISCLAIMER – **Don't ask the OBVIOUS

**SUMMARY –** The youngest Kage and container of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed by his best friend's hands. Kyuubi won't let his container and lover die, saving both their lives by through the past. (NaruFemKyuu, Possible Harem, possible lemons)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It had been over 2 years of continuous slaughter between nations; and over 2 days of seemingly never ending battle between rivals, upon their current state: several wound marks can be seen throughout the graveyard like battlefield, the two champions were forced through their limits, tapping through their secondary chakra source.

"_**CHIDORI **_(Chi Blade / Lightning Edge)"

A massive surge of chakra rushed out of the traitor's palm, focused on his element; thoroughly exhausting his chakra, the Uchiha's Heaven's seal forcibly ectivated to its level 2 stage.

"Sasuke..." looking downward, an 18 year old Kazama blonde muttered under his breathe; turning his gaze to the Uchiha, his eyes were flaring with the five comma/tamoes of the Rinnengan.

"Why?" the blonde Kage said soft enough for Sasuke to hear.

Both have known each other for several years, easily reading through each other's feelings and thoughts. Sasuke looked through the former village of his clan, the village whom he misunderstood and dreamed to crush; now razed through the ground, too desperate to even send lightly trained armed civilians to the field turned to lifeless corpses.

Chuckling

"I severed those bonds long ago, when I left the village." Sasuke stopped his explanation short. His curse seal fully activated, the once blue lightning turned to black; the Last Uchiha charged at the blonde easily piercing through his heart.

The Rokudaime Hokage coughed out blood, staining the Uchiha's white battle kimono as well as his face; the blonde leaned his head closer to the Uchiha, face to face, his eyes started to turn cold white. He could feel the heat leave his body, his strength fading – the Kage lost his balance as his unconscious body glanced the Sharingan eyes for the last time before dropping unconscious towards his left.

"Naruto, why? I told you that i severed those bonds the day I left…" It was now the Uchiha's turn to ask as he dropped to his knees beside his prey, mourning. It was too easy, he did not even bother to budge… for the first time in several years, he noticed a somehow unreadable smile plastered to the blondes pale face, as if content or wanted to be killed by his hands.

**(IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE)**

Everything seemed to grow darker and darker. Naruto appeared in front of the massive sealed cage of the Kyuubi no Kisune, both their bodies were turning numb and weaker by every moment.

"You knew he would kill you. He left you, all of you; you're just too stubborn to accept that" Tsuki angrily commented, in her human form. Sobbing, he pulled her spacing lover in a tight hug, trying to comfort him; she latched her armed around his neck, closing in till their lips met into a deep kiss. They continued for a few minutes before pushing apart for air.

"Gomen, I just couldn't kill him; I can't possibly kill the person I consider closest" Naruto leaned his face to her shoulder, his body still clinging to life; feeling the Youki (demonic chakra) rushing to his body.

"I just could not save him, this was the only thing I could think of to save him. I would have wanted this to end differently, I would have given anything, I would have been able to accomplish my dream but it seems this is the end, ne Tsuki-_chan_" Naruto teased to somehow hide their hopelessness.

Tsuki touched the tip of Naruto's nose with the top of her index finger, trying to ease him a bit. "Well, Naru-_chaaaan._ This should have been a last resort but this seem to be a good time… y-o-u s-e-e, I could send you back"

Naruto's eyes widened then narrowed "Tsuki-chan, what do you mean me? what about us? what will happen to you then?"

"Naru-kun, it's fine; if you stop us from dying, none of this would happen… but please promise me…" Tsuki inhaled deeply "Well… I don't want to be alone, so please DON'T LEAVE ME"

Tsuki dug her head on Naruto's chest. The blonde could feel her pain, his chest was becoming wet; obviously crying - he ran his fingers through her hair, he whispered to her ears "I wont, I keep my promise. That is my nindo tebayo." Flashing his signature foxy grin.

" " thinking

" " still thinking

Snap

"Ano _hime-chan_. How? I could swear you tried to kill me the first few times" Naruto asked, dumbly rubbing the back of his head,

Tsuki blushed at her new nickname. "A-ano N-naruto-K-kun" she started fidgeting.

"Well, you see… I k-kinda liked you t-that since that t-time, so you could just have to call me by name and…" if possible, her face became redder.

"Y-you K-know" she smashed her lips to his and quickly pulled apart.

"Well, that was new. I must have been a good looker" Naruto joked

Tsuki punched him hard in the head, "Don't get it to your head idiot"

Naruto was rubbing his temple "Hime-chan, I was just joking" he waved his arms in front to stop another fist to his face. It never came, he again felt her lips smash to his into a more deep and passionate moment before; as a short parting gift and was then placed in a center of a very complex set of seals. The seals started to glow and red chakra wrapped around his body – altering his structure to a Hanyou's to survive the journey. His vision then became drowsy and fell unconscious.

* * *

I'd have to cut it there

That was short. I was thinking to also make another author's note in chapter 6 of this so it's easier to find, since you'd only need to remember one chapter

I'm focusing on this story but I would still continue Namikaze Natsumi story.

Chapter 2 being encoded and will be uploaded soon, chapter 3 is already being written and chapter 4 is already planned.

* * *

Please review


	2. Prologue 2

DEMON – demonic voice, summons, etc though it wont be needed much in this fic

I've been watching the series again since I would have to refresh my memory, this would be more different than my first story, and you'd have to read it to find it when I finish both.

I won't put the fox features here since I don't think it would be nice for this story.

I was also hoping for a sequel for this one, possibilities are high.

* * *

**DEMON – **demonic voice, summons, etc though it wont be needed much in this fic

_FLASHBACK – _letters, flashbacks

_THOUGHTS _– thoughts (example:_hahahaha__)_

_**JUTSU'S **_**–****obviously jutsu's (example :**_** KAGE MANE NO JUTSU)**_

YELL – obvious as well

Normal – this as well

* * *

**DISCLAIMER – **Don't ask the OBVIOUS

**SUMMARY –** The youngest Kage and container of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed by his best friend's hands. Kyuubi won't let his container and lover die, saving both their lives by through the past. (NaruFemKyuu, Possible Harem, Possible lemons)

* * *

**Prologue 2  
**

Naruto woke up in his apartment; his head was still aching as he sat up only to fall down on his bed again, his vision was still blurry; but in his state, he managed to observe his surroundings – it was a small room with broken window, rotten doors, and old wallpaper but surprisingly clean. He then observed his body, he had undergone several changes: he was a few inches taller than at his age before, his nose was more sensitive, his senses were stronger than usual, and his hair had mixtures of blonde and a few light grey, not enough to be noticed easily, that seemed to look like highlights.

He laid his body flat on his bed for a while to try to get used to the sudden change. It took him more than two hours to finally be able to move at normal though he still needs to train his body back to restore his chakra control and Taijutsu.

He walked towards his calendar, it had been 8 years since the Kyuubi incident. Sunday, which means it was his allowance day from the Hokage and as far as his memory can recall for now: tomorrow, would be his first day on the academy.

**(HOKAGE TOWER)**

Naruto walked towards the Hokage's Office, he was quite excited since in his timeline; he never saw him for seven years, his considered grandfather had died from the snake bastard after the sand – sound – Konoha war.

Once at the door, he was about to barge in like he normally did before, mostly knocking the door off its hinges. He was caught by two guarding ANBU's in the door.

"Get out of my way, I'm here to meet Hokage ji-san" Naruto stood up quickly from his knocked position, looking at the ANBU's eye to eye that seemed to be more like a staring contest.

"Why would Hokage-sama want to meet a Bakemono like you" (BAKEMONO is DEMON) the other ANBU glared back sending off some killer intent, constantly rising since the brat just won't move out.

"_Well that was a waste, let's see if I didn't get too rusty_"Naruto, being used to the K.I., was unaffected and sent off his own K.I.

The two ANBU's were about to piss in their pants, the massive K.I. was quite familiar, as if the night of the Kyuubi's attack was brought back. Inside the guarded office/room, the Hokage noticed the familiar chakra which can only be release by one person – he did not bother to call in the two guards and Naruto; waiting, a blonde figure entered the room and surprisingly, the door was quite intact and was closed slowly.

The blonde jumped to the old man's lap. He was not a kid in body but he was 10 year older mentally. He just could not help himself, he missed the old man; he was the first person whom acknowledged him as a person instead of the Kyuubi, behind his doubts before of being betrayed by the end, the Kage remained kind. Well, that and the other reason of the possibility that it would not be long until he loses him again.

"Naruto, I suppose you're here for your allowance. I was about to come to your apartment" The Hokage pulled out a red slip, handing a questionable amount to Naruto. The blonde was also quite a grandson to him, to tell the truth; he would have adopted Naruto from the start if that damned council was not so damn stupid, not being able to see underneath the underneath.

Naruto reached out for the money, not wanting to be ungrateful although he would not need it much since no one would even sell anything to him.

"Ano. jiji-san jiji-san, can I join the academy then I would be a great ninja and take your title." Naruto purposely and childishly jumped up and down in the Hokage's table as he proudly stated his previous catchphrase.

The Kage smiled at the childish attitude, he was not senile to forget; Jiraiya was quite similar.

"Naruto-kun, you sure of that. you could still wait 4 years and enjoy your youth for a while" The Kage asked, waiting a confirmation; he was already planning on taking Naruto to enroll on the academy but by the looks of his performance with the ANBU, he was very talented to fight off ANBU level K.I. and surprisingly release an even more massive one; it was quite a sign: he knew to control chakra, use jutsu, use raw chakra as a weapon, fight KI, and release KI – that was what made him so curious.

It would have been an understatement to say that he was surprised, he knew that to be able to officially join the Leaf Shinobi ranks: you must be able to study the academy for 4 years, take the academy genin exams and finally take the official test from the Jounin sensei.

"Ano, jii-san, I thought it was required to have 4 years of education to join"

"_Well, shit. I should not have released much, I'm still fucking getting used to this body_" Naruto became very uncomfortable, it was too early to inform the Kage even though he knew it was inevitable.

Sarutobi Sasuke noticed the uncomfortable tone in the blonde's voice, deciding to just pull out the question and wait for a next time. (Sarutobi Sasuke is the Hokage's full name. Other nicknames are: old man, gramps, jiji/jiji-san/jii-san, Hokage-sama, uncle, professor, Sandaime; I think there is still two more that I forgot.)

"Very well" Sandaime was cut off before he would have been able to summon Iruka.

"_I could always train for four years but how about my team, shit… train… team… train… team… train… team_" He could train a lot more if he went out of the village, the thoughts came running around his head non-stop but if he did that, he would know his batch mates but they would not know anything about him… the fact that it was also a good opportunity to tell the Hokage did not make anything else easier either.

"jii-san" Naruto quickly took the Sandaime's attention "I would want to leave for 4 years then"

Sandaime was shocked, he was quite sure that he barely survive inside the village then what more would happen when he is outside the village where he would not be able to interfere. Though, the fact that, he controls the vile demonic chakra all too well without losing control seemed to be a good point; he could already survive without doing that but Jiraiya had informed him about a group hunting for bijuu's already caught 3 tailed beasts: Sanbi (3 tail), Gobi (5 tail) and Yonbi (4 tail). He could still not conclude anything from this, he did not know how much he knew, gesturing for Naruto to continue.

**(AKATSUKI BASE)**

The Akatsuki member's had been having quite a time coughing for a full hour.

"Leader-sama, do you suppose were being talked about" Kakuzu asked, the cough was giving him a hard time counting his money.

"I suppose it's just coincidence, we have only been 6 years and we haven't revealed ourselves… no reason for them to know" the leader answered, it could have been a problem if they were discovered this early.

**(BACK TO THE HOKAGE TOWER)**

"I would want you to promise that this would be only between you and me" Naruto started with a serious tone.

There was no option though, its either he accepts to get information or he could decline, lose his trust, betray Yondaime's will and not get anything. It's more of a no win situation; Sarutobi nodded shortly.

"I came back from the future, I know my heritage, or to make it short… just about everything" Naruto said in a very convincing tone, 1. to make it (obviously) convincing and 2. to get a glimpse of the reaction and laugh out loud later

As expected Sarutobi was VERY shocked but still unconvinced.

Naruto held up his right hand, malformed wildly spinning chakra started to form looking somehow like a small typhoon.

"Rasengan?"

Sarutobi knowingly muttered the name under his breath, slightly convince; Naruto also did not use the kunai's – probably already mastered the jutsu. It's the most convincing evidence you could ever present, it cannot be copied and would need YEARS to master.

"Yeah, though i still got to work on that fu... control"

"But I still don't understand why would you have come back to the past?" Sandaime questioned, if he's from the future, then he could squeeze out some information to what would possibly happen.

"I was Rokudaime of Konoha, after you and Tsunade-baa-chan You dies in the chuunin exams by Orochimaru, Orochimaru died with ero-sennin and Tsunade baa-chan; I was also dying so Tsuki-chan sent me back" Naruto left out some information, not wanting to revive those lonesome moments.

"If that is so, then I would understand if you won't want to change much to ensure that your experience would be reliable. Don't worry bout this old man, I knew this would happen eventually besides, I was already entitled to this year ago" Sarutobi joked

"So who was your killer?"

Slight pause, Naruto stiffened; he was hoping that it would not have come to this.

" "

"Sasuke" Naruto said depressingly too low for anyone to hear. Being entitled as professor would not have been given to anyone but geniuses, the Kage knew how to read lips and understood, there is only two Sasuke's in the village: Himself who died which leaves the Uchiha.

It was already confusing enough, the Kage never bothered to asked what happened.

"So who's this Tsuki-chan you kept talking about? Is she your…" Hokage asked

Naruto blushed, it was just too obvious from the start… first, he kept adding the -chan suffix; second, his voice tried but miserably failed to hide the somehow dreamy tone and lastly, his praises just wont stop.

"Uh… yeah" Naruto ran his fingers to his whisker marks in a scratching manner. Obviously embarrassed.

Sarutobi chuckled, he was more mature for his age which is not quite unusual since he claims to have returned in time.

"So when did you two meet?"

**(FLASHBACK – NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE)**

_It was his first encounter with Itachi's partner, Kisame .Comparing his chakra to his, they both had seemingly bottomless wells, it was a disadvantage: Kisame had more experience, Kisame can last almost as long as him if Naruto then had perfect chakra control… In other words, it was useless. Naruto was severely losing and dying from blood loss, hardly being healed after being shredded by Kisame's Samehada, he would have survived if the blade would have not kept on eating the Kyuubi's youki that was supposed to heal him._

_Naruto appeared right in front of Kyuubi's large cage, it was darker than usual and kept becoming darker and darker by the minute. The only thing that allowed him to see was the glowing red chakra seeping out of the cage that kept him alive. The Kyuubi was keeping him alive, but it did not add up: he could not see or sense the fox's presence inside even after closing in and eventually entering the cage. He kept on going deeper inside until a familiar chakra signature appeared beside him, he was actually very terrified. Maybe it was wrong to have searched for the fox; he glanced toward his side to only fall unconscious due to his severely weakened body._

_There was an even more powerful surge of chakra rushing in his body, too much for his body to handle and will possibly die. Similar to the curse seal, his body was in a near death state, allowing him to adapt faster and faster. His wounds closed, he mind was now running in a steady pace; returning to his consciousness inside the cage._

_In front of him was a red head girl, she looked somewhat like Haku except for the hair color and the cross dressing. The said female was sleeping soundly in his bare chest. His clothes were burnt after the severe rush of Kyuubi youki, the scorch marks on his skin was healing but was still visible._

_He tried to sit up trying to get a better look of the girl but was unsuccessful: he tried to slid away, slowly pull away her arms, justsu's were impossible since he can't even put his hand to a hand seal. It was not time for plan B, he was not desperate to get her off and he kinda liked the feeling but he was not desperate; he placed his hands on her shoulder, shaking her gently. A soft moan left her mouth, she was a very deep sleeper; His attempts were all unsuccessful. He observed her closely (literally since she was sleeping on him), she was too cute when she's asleep; Naruto wrapped his arms around her and slowly drifted to sleep._

_Unfortunately or maybe fortunate of them, the red-head woke up as well as Naruto, whom was a light sleeper, was awakened by the sudden motion. First thing they noticed was they were in a very intimate position. Both suddenly looked away, trying to hide the blush appearing on their faces._

_A pair of arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, his back was becoming more and more wet. He faced the red head who just shifted on crying on his chest instead of his back._

_He had no idea on why was she crying in the first place, he again wrapped his arms around her. To say the least, she was surprised; she was not expecting anything at all. Both continued for several minutes, never minding what was happening; although Naruto was not the most patient person you'd meet, his eyes started to wander around his surroundings… … … … He was still at the cage, it was strange; he was in his mind that only the Kyuubi and he can enter. His eyes went back to the girl, behind her was the noticeable 9 tails._

"_Kyuubi?"_

"_How? … you … girl … sleep .. top … me …"_

_She was calm, nothing back would seem to happen. For starters, he did not push her away. The blush was still stained on her cheeks._

"_Naruto-kun, are you questioning my femininity" cracking her knuckle, scaring the shit out of the blonde._

"_No" Naruto fearfully waved his hands, gesturing anything that could possibly save his life._

"_Good, or else I would also have killed that perverted thoughts of yours" she joked seductively with her one hand on her hip. She walked closer to the blonde, stroking his hair._

"_Your not as stupid as I thought, 14 Fucking years of waiting is killing me." Naruto heard a soft whisper, barely even after the finishing statement, a pair of lips smashed onto his with her tongue rubbing onto his lips, asking for entrance; obliging, he opened his mouth as both fought for dominance. The red-head allowed Naruto dominate as he started to ravage the sweet taste._

_Both parties started to pull back, slightly panting._

"_does this mean she likes me" the idiot concluded_

_and what the heck… I kissed a hag" Naruto shouted, forgetting that she was still in there._

_Kyuubi twitched at the statement, greatly annoyed. A fist came thrusting towards Naruto's gut, knocking him a reasonable distance away._

"_Forgive me but I happen to be 14 in human age, your even fucking older than I am." she countered, shouting back at the battered boy._

_"Kyuubi...what?... 14. we'll you look like it. but you gotta be older."_

"_1000 demon years is only a year here so i guess it's only about 14000, and don't call me Kyuubi; my name is not '9 tail' I, I have a name damn-it. You didn't even ask" she cutely pouted_

"_Sorry" he just said thinking in the back of his head (geez… she's even scarier than Sakura), not adding the –chan suffix._

"_Sorry, what?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Aren't you gonna ask"_

_(geez… not to mention more pushy)… "Uh, right so…."_

"_No need, your making this too awkward… my name is Tsukito Hitomi Kaguya" Tsukito quickly cut in._

"_Hai, Arigato Tsuki-chan" Naruto shot her a foxy grin._

_Tsuki blushed at her new nickname, or at least considered new since no one called her that since she was sealed. The two were just too stubborn and won't admin… Not YET… Both went on a VERY long Conversation A.K.A. teasing sessions, it ended up quite well, just took them 4 days to confess (4 hours in the outside world); it was more of an indirect confession since they most likely ended up even more intimate by the end._

**(FLASHBACK KAI)**

"I'm getting too old for this" The Hokage was rubbing his temples to calm his nerves, waiting for the information to sink in.

"Naruto-kun, how would you deal with the Akatsuki with your weakened body as of now… if you meet the condition then I would let you, but ONLY for 4 years" Sarutobi offered, not wanting to wait too long and he could not cover him against the council for more than what he actually needed.

**(AKATSUKI)**

SNEEZ

"Fuck!, boss this fuckin' cough is pissing me off" Kakuzu angrily said as his money flew all around the room as the other members pocketed most of his loot.

**(HOKAGE OFFICE)**

Naruto looked at the Hokage directly into his eyes, awakening his Rinnengan. "I would be back in my strength in 2 months, 3 years additional training, and 8 months of rest, they won't be much of a threat."

It was a simple but effective training regime and other than that, Naruto would be able to get away from the torment of the civilians. Sandaime pulled out an empty scroll, scribbling some Kanji over with a finishing signature stamp."

_NAME: UZUMAKI NARUTO _(A/N they would not reveal anything just yet)

_RANK: S rank training mission_

_STATS: 4 year training mission – CLASSIFIED_

_INFO: Naruto would gain Sannin traveling privilegetemporarily for the last 4 years, gaining the right to enter any allied and neutral grounds as long as permitted._

_Sign: __S.S.S._ (A/N well I can't think of anything so I just wrote that. **S**andaime / **S**arutobi **S**asuke)

Sandaime Hokage threw the mission scroll towards Naruto, whom caught and pocketed it. He was somehow asleep while able to respond.

**(NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE)**

Naruto had appeared in front of the cage, he went closer to the gold metal bars. Without warning, a massive claw shot through the indent between the bars towards Naruto… before hitting its target, the claw stopped right in front of the blonde and retreated back to the cage.

"Tsuki-chan, you know that you can't scare me with that old trick. I wanna see your hot body AGAIN" Naruto joked, not showing any signs of fear.

" ? " the only word came out of the fox's mouth as she shifted to her human form.

"Well, I also know I was first" Naruto winked as he moved closer, inching towards her face. His Rinnengan as he muttered '_**MEMORY IMPLANT JUTSU**_' and stared at her blood red eyes, casting a genjutsu – she saw everything; his death, the travel, Akatsuki, and EVERYTHING.

They pulled back, the only purpose was to let her memories sink in; the kiss was just a teasing and bonus. She started to blush deep red, both from the sensation and anger… the fuck he had the guts for, he knew that she had been stuck sleeping for almost 10 years and now he wakes her up in her cage just to deliver her memories – he should have at least released her.

She sent her fist at Naruto's head, only enough to knock him down but not enough for him lose consciousness.

"The heck, you should have pulled summoned me out first" Tsuki commented, her fist still on his head; pinning the blonde down.

"Fine. Fine. But no tail, fox form and you'd have to use my chakra" Naruto said with a smirk, this would be fun – the first time he forced her to use his chakra…. (You'd have to see)

"Fine" She sneered as she had no choice.

**(BACK TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD)**

Naruto came back to full conciousness, the only difference was that he was at the hospital. He took a glance of the room noticing only he and the Sandaime was there; the Hokage was just too worried and brought him there.

It was good that they were alone. Naruto bit his thumb and went through a series of seals: RAM, SHEEP, BOAR, TIGER, OX

"_**KUCHEYO SENO: KYUUBI NO KITSUNE**_**" **(SUMMONING JUTSU: 9 Tailed Demon Fox)

Tapping his hands on his neck. Naruto slightly winced at the burning sensation on his seal.

POOF!

There appeared a small red fox, it seems to be having a hard time moving… at its greatly weakened state; the fox was still not used to the normal chakra on her system.

"_Darn you, you knew this would happen_" Tsuki t glared telepathically.

"_I did? Must have slipped my mind_" Naruto inwardly snickered, it was exactly like the last time.

The Sandaime saw the fox, he had a good idea who it is but was uncertain. If it is the Kyuubi, then why is it so small and possess a blue aura instead of the usual vile red chakra.

"Naruto, is that who I think it is?" Sandaime pointed at the fox on his neck.

"Uh, this… yeah it's Tsuki-chan" Naruto pointed at the fox as confirmation. The fox was snuggled at his neck, resting herself in a comfortable position.

"Jii-san, you didn't have to bring me here. I hated the hospital – this room seems different though. I don't think I saw this before" Naruto ran his fingers to the fox's fur.

"Well, you were responding well but a few minutes later, you were still standing with your eyes wide open but you don't seem to move. I was about to bring you to the hospital but your case was different so I brought you to the private sector" Sandaime reasoned.

"I was talking to her but she knocked me down so I lost control. Nothing serious, believe me, she keeps doing that almost every week and everyday on some occasions." Naruto chuckled.

"I don't have much time so I better get started with my training." Naruto said his good bye's and flame Shunshined away.

On his bed was a small box wrapped in blue gift wrapping. On top was a card.

_From: NAMIKAZE NARUTO_

_TO: JII-SAN_

It was for the Kage, Sandaime opened his gift. Inside is a very well forged kunai with a different and unrecognizable type of explosive tag wrapped around the hilt. Under it was another letter reading,

_Tell Orochimaru I said hi!_

_If you think Kazekage is active strangely obsessed with the Uchiha in the Chuunin Exams, STAB HIM._

_It's Orochimaru in disguise, don't let him kill you. He's the reason the Tsuki-chan attacked._

_I thank him for bringing her to me._

_Nothing more… He still deserves to die._

_See you in four years._

Sandaime pulled out his pipe, lighting it. Inhaling a mouthful of smoke.

"Naruto is still Naruto, no-matter the age"

* * *

I am typing the next chapter now, this took linger since I'm typing this chapter, the next chapter and the next chapter for Naruto: Namikaze Natsumi fic.

No need for any votes, I've decided the pairing but it would be a surprise.

Clue: choices are… Kyuubi A.K.A Tsuki is already the main pairing.

1. YUKIE

2. SHION

3. FUUKA

4. YAKUMO

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. I love reviews.

Same as the last time, I don't care how bad your review would be.


	3. A Hero Returns

I've been watching the series again since I would have to refresh my memory, this would be more different than my first story, and you'd have to read it to find it when I finish both

I've been watching the series again since I would have to refresh my memory, this would be more different than my first story, and you'd have to read it to find it when I finish both.

I won't put the fox features here since I don't think it would be nice for this story.

I was also hoping for a sequel for this one, possibilities are high.

**DEMON – **demonic voice, summons, etc though it wont be needed much in this fic

_FLASHBACK – _letters, flashbacks

_THOUGHTS _– thoughts (example:_hahahaha__)_

_**JUTSU'S **_**–**__**obviously jutsu's (example :**_** KAGE MANE NO JUTSU)**_

YELL – obvious as well

Normal – this as well

**DISCLAIMER – **I don't know why any of you think I own this since many people know that Masashi obviously owns it.

**SUMMARY –** The youngest Kage and container of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed by his best friend's hands. Kyuubi won't let his container and lover die, saving both their lives by through the past. (NaruFemKyuu, Possible Harem, Possible lemons)

CH3 – RETURN OF A HERO

A familiar looking blonde haired Jinchuuriki around the age of 12 walked his way to Konoha gates. He wore pair of black standard Shinobi sandals, a fit semi-casual white shirt underneath a partially open camouflage vest revealing the usual trademark Uzumaki spiral surrounded by nine tails and a Kanji for 'Kitsune' on hiss left sleeve while his right sleeve proudly shows the new Namikaze clan symbol which he personally created which is represented by a 3-pronged kunai, below it is a yellow lightning for the Kazama clan symbol in honor of his father's second identity as an orphan and yellow flash. During his leave, he had decided to reveal his heritage since the only requirements were: 1. He would have to be strong enough to defend himself against his fathers enemies, his own enemies as well as defend his loved ones which he already accomplished since he already surpassed his father, Tsuki won't need help and lastly is that he knows that the rookies and the others will someday push their clans capabilities to its limits. 2. He would be at least Chuunin or Jounin in rank which had already been long accomplished or at least not literally since he's not yet Rokudaime during this timeline. 3. is that he would have to reach the age of 18 not accomplished physically but he is 22 years mentally matured (18 years before he left plus 4 years of training trip). He wore a matching GI pants a little similar to what Neji would wear, a white cape hanging down his shoulders reaching his lower knees. A long Katana partially hidden by the cape except for the hilt, the quality and thinness would prove it to be a useful battle weapon capable of cutting through most enemies or weapons with ease without slight damage to its durability. His hair now is longer, messily hanging down his upper face hiding some of his features by the bangs while the longer parts settled on his back forming a mane like Jiraiya's. Lastly is his accessory which seems to look like a red fox snuggled between his neck and collar bone.

"Well, it has been four years. I can't wait to see the gang's going" Naruto said loudly to himself as he rubbed the fox behind her ears which earned him purrs.

"_Mmm… Naru-koi don't stop_" Tsuki mentally moaned.

"_What?_" Naruto asked, since he didn't quite get what she said and to her disappointment, he stopped stimulating her sensitive ears.

"_Koishi, why'd you stop? Never mind… How about letting me to my human form, I want to have some fun_" She said the last part seductively to his ears which sent shivers down his spine.

"_As tempting as that seems but we don't want you to get discovered can't we?_ _Besides, you look cute that way_"

"_Hm! Fine!i_" She blushed but pouted to cover it up "_Now get me back to sleep and don't stop_"

"_Hai, Hai_" Naruto slyly answered and again placed his hands on her ears and worked his magic. It was not till recently that he found out a way to calm her nerves since it would only wok when she is in her fox form which she is mostly in since he would like her to keep hidden.

XOXOXO

"HALT! State your business or we shall use force" were the only words that reached his sensitive ears. He snapped from back to reality from his conversation, he did not realize that he had already arrived at his destination and shifted his focus on the familiar voice.

"Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san ditched you again didn't he?" Naruto asked the Chuunin on guard duty.

"Do I know you?"

"Kotetsu-san, I'm hurt. You don't recognize ol' me?"

"_White cape… Green vest… Blonde hair?... Maybe Yamanaka…. Blue eyes?... possible common visitor… Whisker marks… wait whisker marks…_" Kotetsu snapped his fingers.

"Naruto?"

"Took you long enough" He shot out his foxy grin which was emphasized more by his whiskers on his cheeks which made him more foxy and feral like.

"You just look different since you got rid of those orange clothes of yours"

Just before he was about to leave, another Chuunin who looked similar to the guard arrived.

"Izumo! See whose here" Kotetsu poited at the blond

Eye's widened "Naruto!"

"At least he got it at first glance" He glared at Kotetsu but in a friendly way, seeing that there is no hostility or K.I. in his eyes.

"So where had you been all this time?"

"I was training and on vacation.. You?"

"It's too darn troublesome (sounds like someone you know?), we hardly leave ands it has been boring since you left. How about I escort you to lord Hokage" Kotetsu offered since Izumo always skipped guard duty so it's now his time to have payback.

"I can do that myself since its just straight from this road" Naruto pointed at the Hokage tower just ahead of him passing through the marketing district A few miles away in the center of the village.

Naruto waved goodbye before jumping away from roof to roof, he had actually been happy to see that those two still had been close as ever. He obviously is still hated by the village like a plague but those two, even though it had been in their simple way accepted him mostly because of his title as 'Prankster King' and even gave him a small welcome which he could never have expected.

He had been jumping for a while now when realization hit him. He Shunshined to the tower in a swirl of mist.

XOXOXO

Thick mist began to form at the Hokage's office

"13 Vital points: Liver, Lungs, Spine, Kidney, Jugular Vein, Heart… Crystal Ball, Telescope, Icha-Icha Book Collection, Hentai Collection. Nudity Magazine, Balls… Now which one should I strike first" The voice echoed throughout the room

Hokage of course only sat there calmly, or at least as calm as a person who kept himself from sweat-dropping and hid everything that he used for peeping which was everything the echoing voice stated.

Standing up, Sandaime slowly navigated through the mist. Then after a few steps, he raised his arm through the thickening mist and grabbed a… cape… out of nowhere causing Naruto to lose balance and release the jutsu.

"Oji-san, Long time no see"

"Naruto, you're too obvious. You didn't even bother on hiding your chakra signature, and you know that only two people call me that and one of which passed away."

"No need to, but the two ANBU should hide themselves better this time" Naruto finished as soon as he sensed a kunai whizzing through the air, dangerously close to his face… They expected him to dodge but he did nothing, the Kunai embedded itself through his head with his lifeblood leaking out of the new wound.

The two ANBU quickly moved to the blond. (Dog masked ANBU is Kakashi, while Cat masked ANBU is Yugao)

"Naruto!" Two ANBU yelled in unison to the now pale blond in the cat masked ANBU's arms.

"Is that the welcome I get after four years of absence.. Then, thank you Neko-chan" Another voice said sarcastically as another Naruto appeared behind and startled the two.

"What? How?" Kakashi took off his mask to see if it's real

"Blood Clone Jutsu. I would not expect you to know it since it's a Kinjutsu as well like the Kage Bunshin, only the Kage after all know those jutsu's except for the Kage Bunshin and Gates which are common knowledge already"

"Naruto-kun, you didn't even inform cute ol me" She started with a seductive voice before continuing with "I had to 'CONVINCE' Sarutobi-sama to tell us why he left us on duty even though he knew you were gone" she continued with a devilishly threatening voice.

Naruto had the common sense to fear for his life. Although Kunoichi's are considered weak, he understood from first hand experience to when you piss them off, nobody knows where they get the extra strength that could make the most battle hardened Shinobi's piss on their pants.

The purple haired Kunoichi's glare grew even harder as she appeared behind him with her fist threateningly balled into a fist, ready to bash his thick skull anytime.

Of-course, and most definitely… that's what she did, she sent her fist down with blinding speed but before it even hit, Naruto simply crouched which made her lose balance though not enough to crash.

"Kitty-chan, should not have gotten into ANBU if your that sloppy. I'll have to fix that in a few nights" A tick mark appeared in Yugao's head as her whole body turned red from both anger and embarrassment but luckily this was hidden by her ANBU uniform.

"_Koishi, stop flirting with her or would you want me to send you to a comma for a week_" Tsuki growled at the ANBU with fox-tongue which only Naruto and herself understood.

"_I see someone's jealous.. I would not care even if you put me into a comma, I would still have you for a week if you do so, no loss for me_"

"_Am not jealous_"

"_So you'll let me flirt with her then?_"

"_Not talking to you_"

"_Just kidding, you know I won't cheat on you or at least I couldn't since you're always with me but still_"

"…" No answer

"_Geeze you're awfully emotional today, must be the PMS thing_" He tried to annoy her into talking but still with no avail.

"_What talk please… I'll do anything_" That hit it.

"_One day out, just this once. We go on a date, it's pretty boring here_"

"_Whaaat! But Yugao-chan, Kakashi-san and the others will see you, specially the villagers. They'd just hit you for being with me_"

"_You're just too over protective… It's just that or I could do this for a month_"

"_Fine_" He waved in defeat while a certain red-head mentally leapt into his arms.

Facing him "_NO RAMEN_"… The world started to crumble, well at least for Naruto whom resorted to his back up plan.

"_**POUT NO JUSTU**_**"**

"_KAWAII_"

"_So, I'd take that as a yes_"

"_I'll get you someday for doing that to me… but fine, just this once but next time I want something more romantic_"

"Naruto, Did you just talk fox?" A deafening yell managed to drift his attention to the ANBU.

"Crap, why'd you yell?"

"You weren't listening"

"What did you say exactly"

"See, what I said, you weren't listening… We said you were talking in a weird language which seemed more of growls."

"Hehehe, I guess I pick up a lot of stuff after leaving alone with only this fox to talk to or at least most of the time" Naruto checked the time "Oji-san it's kind of late so how about we wrap this up"

Sigh "You two would no longer need to guard Naruto and you can return to you're duties as ANBU's except Kakashi"

"Why Hokage-sama?"

"You have already served long so you would now be a special Jounin which means you would have to take on a team. Meet me with the others Jounins tomorrow for the briefing, you all can now go except for Naruto"

The two raised an eyebrow before using Shunshin and quickly disappeared from the building

"So what do you need me for? I know it's not the academy since we already discussed this before I left"

"What was you're worst enemy when you were a Kage?" Sarutobi went on a pose that clearly says 'Tell me I'm interested'.

"None"

"Wait, nothing?"

"None. Political – none, missions – none, council – none, other than that there's nothing I could think of"

"How about you help me with my paperwork?"

"Oh! That, I had a bad time with those" Naruto said dumbly and scratched the back of his head.

Hokage sighed in defeat, he knew that no Kage could ever defeat the evil.

"However" This brightened up his day… "I thought of help then made Kage Bunshins, ever since then, I had them do all the work for me"

SNAP!

"Why didn't I think of that"

"Oji-san, is that all"

"Yes, its fine, thank you" Hokage reluctantly gestured Naruto to leave as he quickly made a 4 Kage Bushins while he simply sat down his couch and pulled out his orange book.

XOXOXO

Naruto appeared in his old apartment in via Suna-Shunshin (Sand Shunshin). He loved the homely feeling that the room emitted as he arrived. Even though he remembered about everything including all the painful memories and the happy ones which most certainly are just a few which included Iruka and Sandaime.

He had not been in here fore so many years, 4 to be exact and the first thing he recognized is that it remained the same as he left it years ago. Untouched, Unscathed, Undamaged, Clean, everything. All the things and Furniture were in the right place, spotless floor, and of-course the high preservative ramen that can last for at least 6 years, mostly because its in stasis after being stored in a sealing scroll all the time. Asides from the obvious ramen addiction, the room seemed to be normally clean… Heck, you could even judge it for a girls room for the 'uncommon for a guy cleanliness thing' even the odor is does not reek of sweat. Naruto on the other hand happened to be more responsible than he shows from under his slob, dobe, stupid, weak mask he has shown outside after all, he did need all the things he knew to survive after being thrown out, abandoned, and beaten all the time.

Tears started to flow down his eyes after refreshing himself of all those memories but behind all that, he remembered the people (Iruka and Sandaime) had cared for him and his soon to be precious people in the near future.

He walked through the room to inspect it closely since there should have been a catch if this were to be a trick but he did not find anything.

"Must be the Hokage" Naruto ran through series of conclusions on how to remain… to put it in the right terms… Usable… or even more than that, good condition. The floor tiles were replaced with brand new ones from the previous old broken ones, the broken Windows were replaced by more durable/thicker glasses, the old dirty wallpaper were replaces by blue ones that seemed to reflect on his eyes, The squeaky door was now fixed, the outside no longer had the writings about 'DEMON', 'KILLER', 'DIE', 'FOX', 'GO AWAY' and the like but instead it was coated by another layer of paint that made it look brand new as if the building had just been reconstructed.

Walking to his bedroom, he saw new bed sheets, pillows, or just to simplify it – a new bed. The lightings were fixed and the most important of all, the plumbing now worked.

His stomach then chosen the time to growl and made his way to the fridge but before he even got himself a munch, he ignored it until his so called 'forced date'. On the fridge, he noticed it was full and his stomach just kept growling, he had no choice and did what he needed, he took an apple to suffice till then.

He was just too excited to notice most of the items in his room to even forget that the other things should not have been there until he came upon a note after he closed the fridge.

_Naruto_

_I have kept your room on top shape since you left… OK…. OK… I did not since the damn council might realize my more often visit and realize you left. Too bad for them, I was even lucky to escape their wrath since no one even noticed you leave or just did not care. So I just sent some Genins to take over the fixing. Though when it came to that, they kept complaining about how much work it will need so I decided to look at it myself. What I saw did not please me, it was even worst than expected, even the villagers kept throwing burning sake bottles and rocks not caring whose inside so I decided to burn down everything and make a new one which you are in now._

_I'm no longer giving you your family's Jutsu scrolls since you most obviously know all of them so I did the next best thing to keep it safe, I hid it in your father's sealed vault where only Namikaze blood and my blood can open. This means only both of us since you're the last. I'm sorry to say that you're father's Phoenix and Dragon family summon left with the contract since in all the members, they only trusted your father for what he have done, he only used their power to proper use, too proper that he even became so selfless to give away his life and now that he's gone, I don't know when they would choose their next summoner which would possibly never happen. I just hope your one of the million who can convince them back… I could not give you the other contracts; the snake, frog and slug since they are with their respective Sannins but I know you would miss Gamabunta so maybe if he ever comes back, you or I can have an agreement with them to make a bind contract_

_Anyways, none of those currently matter, I had fun writing this letter that I even made it as some sort of small journal_

_I'm sure that your father and mother would have been proud to see what you have become, a rare Shinobi, a person rather than a living weapon… you're so much like Shodaime and your father._

-_Sandaime_

He skimmed through the letter for about three times before putting it in a small album just for sentimental reasons.

"That takes care of the job I was expecting, now to have my PRECIOUS – PRECIOUS ramen" greedily declaring (imagine the voice of the critter in the LORD OF THE RINGS MOVIE)

"_Naru-koi, you're not leaving me are you_" The fox nipped on his ear to get his attention.

"_Oh! Yeah, I forgot… the letter kind of cleared up my mind_"

"_Don't get all teary eye on me_" Naruto then started to channel his Youki and his own chakra to the fox which then glowed red before it started to take up a human form revealing a red-head girl, no taller than him, not that it matters since he had another growth spurt after being exposed to Youki at a young age.

She wore a white polo shirt, not too fit but still hugged her curves, underneath it was a plain grey shirt and bra which blended perfectly with her upper garment which almost made it look like she did not wear anything underneath but still hid her skin, A light blue skirt with a short pants underneath to keep some unwanted people… also known as perverts… mainly Jiraiya… from getting a glimpse… lastly, she wore a civilian shoes with 2 inch heals; all in all, the clothing gave her more of a school girl look.

As soon as the glow died down, he got a better look at her features which were the usual crimson-red slit eyes which she his under a Genjutsu to make it appear to be blood-red with out the slits, A bit pale skin obviously since she did not go out much or her fur sometimes gets in the way for her skin to get ample amounts of sunlight, the same Naruto-style cheeky grin which he somehow rubbed on her and is now threatening to slice her face in half, her C-cup bust, and finally are the thin whisker marks on her cheeks which she also hid under her Genjutsu.

She immediately clung to his arms in a possessively romantic manner with her head leaning against his shoulders or at least his lower shoulders since he was certainly taller than her. It wasn't the same way those Banshee Fan-girls would do whom only wanted a way into the pants of a good looking man with a Dojutsu or a noble Shinobi clan.

XOXOXO

Both of them went through the busy districts of Konoha as they ignored the glares they were getting from the villagers while the red-head on the other hand was keeping herself from strangling them and murdering the Konoha women, including the older ones for using HER Koishi as an eye-candy. It was rather impressive on how much fan-girls he got in just a span of 3 hours since he set foot on the village, though some would most likely not get where they had not recognize the face except for Konoha Shinobi's whom were trained to keep track on vital information which includes Jinchuuriki's while some recognized the look of the Yondaime.

Tsuki was ready to burst and launch herself at them until she felt the calming and comforting arms of her lover on her waist which made her look at him and realize that they were already at the said ramen stand.

It was only a shed-like stand made of durable wood since it lasted this long with only a layer of paint on the outside and a thin concrete support in between the two layers of wood. An old Signboard with Hiragana for 'Ichiraku' written on it and lastly are the 6 stools in front of the counter where they settled.

"Sir, may I take your order" A wrinkly old man wearing an apron and mittens appeared in front of the couple/

"4 large Naruto special"

"You do know that we only make that for one person and that person only" The owner narrowed his gaze at the blond.

"Oji-san, why'd you think I ordered it?" Naruto gave them his cheeky grin with his fingers pointed at his face or more on his whisker marks.

"Naruto? Long time no see, and who'd you got in here?" The old man glanced at the red-haired woman beside the blond.

"Its me old man… and this here is my girlfriend" He pulled her closer then a short kiss on the lips for emphasis which she cutely gave him a peck on the cheeks in return.

"It seems we have a new couple here. You've grown so much and you also decided to leave that old jumpsuit of yours."

"AYAME!" the owner called here daughter whom leaned slightly backwards from the kitchen to look at what his father called her for specially during a bust time like this.

"Guess whose here?" Mr. Ichiraku (the owner, that's also why they named the shop) pointed at the blond who still got his face on that grin of his.

"Naruto" Ayame's dropped her current task and went to the blond. Her brown eyes just examined his blond considered brother figure before checking out his companion.

"_Well, he definitely gotten a lot cuter and a girlfriend too… time to do my job_" Ayame's eyes glinted evilly.

"Naruto-kun, what do you have here, you move fast don't you" Ayame teased.

Naruto simply blushed while Tsuki who didn't understand human affairs held him possessively.

"Jealous aren't we, don't bother, I don't sway at Naruto that way"

This seemed to make her loosen up a bit.

"Naruto-kun and…"

"Ayame-cha, this is Tsuki-hime." Naruto continued to introduce his girlfriend

"What would your orders be?"

"4 bowls of Naruto special… no, how about we make that five" Naruto added another bowl since the first one would be free anyways if you know the old man as well as he does.

"No need, I have something in mind" Tsuki answered without taking her eyes off the blond.

"Alright, first bowl on the house" this time it was Mr. Ichiraku whom declared as both of them went Naruto was of course right, no matter what the occasion, the old man always gives an excuse to give him a free bowl.

Upon arrival of their orders, Naruto started to devour then inhale the first two bowls. While Tsuki giggled at his antics and how carefree he usually get in most situations before joining him on his third bowl. He now understood what she meant, it was more romantic than eating alone, he then started to slow down.

FLASH!

Both turned to the source. They saw Ayame holding a digital camera and now started to take a video of them while silently squealing about 'how cute they are', 'Kawaii', 'good blackmail material', 'how sweet', 'wish something like that would happen to me' and some more things where she lost count.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto whined at his sister figure and tried to get the camera off her hands, shurikens and kunai were off the list as well as justsu's to prevent any damage or getting anybody hurt which let him to only one choice… manual labor.

**(TIME SKIP)**

Naruto stopped in defeat and continued to eat his ramen. Only taking a few seconds since she decided to torture him by eating his ramen which left only a few to him. Naruto and Tsuki left the ramen stand as Naruto found himself dragged towards a shop.

They went on a shopping spree for her clothes since she doesn't have much except for the clothes she got when she turns to her human form by the use of her Youki and Naruto's mind. She did not want to go to the mindscape just to change clothing and limit herself to that so she pulled him to a shop. They to buy standard shinobi and civilian attires, some tank tops, skirts, lingerie, dresses, pants, shoes, earrings, necklace, rings, shoes and some formal attires. He even got dragged to the dressing rooms with her just to get his opinion on how she looked like, not that its bad or anything but she could have asked or let him wait and sit outside till she's done before asking him.

Seeing that she REALLY liked shopping , this went on for no less than four full hours before it actually ended. That is not actually the worst of it, it was that she liked it too much that she asked if they could do it more often as much as she desires which he could not put himself to refuse the since he used his own jutsu to backfire against him, she used the 'pout no jutsu' against him as revenge plus combined with her cute face; it was already obvious that he was no match.

They both went back to his apartment with Naruto carrying her whole wardrobe with the help of some Kage Bunshins which easily caught the eye of many villages, the new gossip about a new couple and murmurs about seeing a lot of similar looking people carrying a lot of things around the village.

Upon arrival, Naruto made several clones to set up her clothes to an empty wardrobe just beside the bed.

They then quickly went into shower, real Naruto actually got dragged again with her. After a few minutes, both got dressed for their sleep attire: Naruto just wore his boxers since he got lazy while Tsuki wore her new see through night gown wherein he noticed that she wore nothing underneath but shrugged it off since he's just too tired to do anything at the moment. She pulled him into a short but passionate kiss before snuggling on his back and enjoyed the warmth he released, Naruto just watched her for a few moments before going to dreamland himself which is actually his mindscape since the seal used his mind to power the seal of Kyuubi. Most likely, they always met almost 24/7.

Hehehe, can't think of a way to end this.

Please review.

I like receiving reviews, it makes me continue on composing even though how bad your reaction would be. It actually helps me.

Again, please review.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	4. REVIEW COMMENTS

Parings for my next fic (one shots)

**Naruto parings**

1. NarutoXKoyuki

2. NarutoXShion

3. NarutoXFuuka

4. NarutoXIsaribi

5. NarutoXKurenai

6. NarutoXYakumo

7. NarutoXSasame

8. NarutoXRin

9. NarutoXYugao

10. NarutoXYugito

11. NarutoXHokuto

12. NarutoXToki

13. NarutoXHaruna

14. NarutoXHinata (i did say collection so i would still add it even if it's over used)

15. NarutoXSakura (I would only add possible pairings so it means only pairings that would be able to be related to the original series)

16. NarutoXFemKyuubi

17. NarutoXTenTen

18. NarutoXAnko

19. NarutoXKonan (i would have to research on this, i don't know who she is... personality/relation/past all i know is what she looks like, Kekke Genkai, and that she is in Akatsuki)

20. NarutoXTayuya

21. NarutoXKin

22. NarutoXAyame

23. NarutoXShizune

24. NarutoXFemHaku

25. NarutoX "..."

**Sasuke Parings**

1. SasukeXHinata

2. SasukeXSakura

3. SasukeXKarin

4. SasukeXIno

5. SasukeXTayuya

6. SasukeXKin

7. SasukeXTemari

8. SasukeXTenten

9. SasukeX "..."

**Shikamaru Pairings**

1. ShikamaruXIno

2. ShikamaruXTemari

3. ShikamaruXKin

4. ShikamaruXTayuya

5. ShikamaruX "..."

**Gaara Pairings**

1. GaaraXMasami

2. GaaraXHanabi

3. GaaraXHinata

4. GaaraX "..."

**Itachi Pairings**

1. ItachiXHanabi

2. ItachiXKonan

3. ItachiXSakura

4. ItachiXIno

5. ItachiXTenTen

6. ItachiXMikoto (I don't know i when i read about itachi, i keep seeing this)

7. ItachiXRin

8. ItachiX "..."

**Neji Parings**

1. NejiXTenTen

2. NejiXSakura

3. NejiXIno

4. NejiXHinata

5. NejiXHanabi

6. NejiX "..."

(Kiba is just not so popular, Shino does not talk much, Lee only has one possible pairing, Chogi has only one possible pairing)

* * *

Review Comments

**CH1:**

1. This is for the Ch2 as well. I fixed the titles now. Thanks for the review, fixed, pointers and whatsoever

2. Sorry about the first chapter, i guess i replaced it with the wrong file. XD, really sorry.

**CH2:**

1. It's going to slow down, i didn't realize it but i didn't have any idea's that time since it was not my idea of starting this. It's going to get a lot slower after a while.

2. Actually, Shunshin is a basic chuunin jutsu so it's still appropriate for this. It is only said that it needs mid to high chuunin to weild properly. Kucheyose, Rasengan and Hiraishin will actually be the only jutsu's used most and is the only thing that can link the before and after events, I only added Rinnengan so he would be able to weild hiraishin and rasengan at full extent.

3. Though, come to think of it. It's too early to reveal it so i replaced some from those areas

**CH3:**

1. I kinda thought about wanting to make the pairings rare and unique since the other pairings are too used up

2. This would most probably a harem

3. I will also use this as a story to choose the pairings for my one shot collection fics (my next one which is still pending)… I'm currently collecting pairings from reviews so please be sure to review with the pairings of your choice no matter if the chance of it being add up to the story are slim to none.

4. I won't put Hinata, maybe i can pair her up with itachi since as far as i know, naruto fanfics pairings are almost completely composed if this... it's just too over used... it's my name before but i got tired of it.

5. possible pairings now are (koyuki, shion - i just like it since its the latest, yugao - since its rare, Fuuka - she's just hot, Rin)

6. I won't add tsunade since she's just too old, maybe about 4 to 5 times older than him

7. I guess i'll have to limit the other pairings by 5, unless i'll have to turn him into a womanizer if he's not already one.

8. Shion and Koyuki would most likely be a long distance relationship.

9. Final pairings (NarutoXFemKyuu, NarutoXShionXKoyuki, NarutoXFuukaXSasameXYugaoXYuugitoXTayuya)

10. Paring extension if you would make him a REAL HUGE womanizer but i would not want to add more since i think those are already enough. Maybe a one side relationship would work (RinXNaruto, IsaribiXNaruto, YakumoXNaruto, HarunaXNaruto, HokutoXNaruto - i like the idea for a possible filler like Challenger requested)

11. Minor pairings (ItachiXHinata, ShikamaruXTemari, possible KakashiXShizune, . No need for the others since they rarely come up in the show and its hard to think of a way to put them up)

**CH4:**

1. Please post real reviews that i could understand. OK/NICE or anything too short wont work since i really take up notes for my next fic.

2. pairings are ifficial (please see numbers 9 to 11 of CH3 just above this one for the info)

3. I know very well what is the Rinnengan. It's true that it isn't expressed as 5 tamoes nor does it allow the user to control the 5 elements. Pein's Rinnengan allows him to have 6 bodies/Paths, each one with its own special abilities: Defence, Attack, and mastery in all other special ablities/fields. thus Pein always thinks of himself as a God. That's the power of Fanfiction.

**CH5:**

1. I was actually wondering how i would plot the harem so i would just cut it to a smaller pairing. **(NaruXKyuuXYuugiXNii****)**

2. I'm fixing the grammar every week, i got the last part like this since i mixed it CH5 and CH6. (dont count on the review comment chapter as a chapter)

3. The bell thing, I just decided to add something stupid and different so i just added that small bit. Well, that and i wanted the chapter to focus more on Sasuke, Sakura and Sai. There will be another chapter like this in future chapters.

**CH6:**

1. Constructive would be nice but i didn't mean it that way

2. I'm going to update soon but it would take a lot longer since i got myself another hobby and i will need to study since i got a lot of low marks not that it's my fault since i really think this year's teachers are really stupid compared to last year's. (LOL... XD... secret... not that you could do anything or know anything about it... XD...)

3. i won't be able to do anything until October 2 (the last entrance exam in college that i would take) so the next update would be on October 18 or 19.

**CH7:**

1. For those who liked this chapter.. i guess you like mushy scenes even though this one isnt romantic.

2. For those who hated the chapter.. i can say i think this is useless as well.

**CH8:**

1.

* * *

**AN (P.S) this would be edited every update**

*** I've always been honest and i fulfilled my promises (at least all involving this site) but im not really in the mood to compose right now since nothing seems to be coming in my head so I'm gonna take a short break, probably until January or March.**

***I said last time that i estimated that i would be done and uploaded the chapter within 2 weeks and the deadline should have been today (DEC 1, 2008) but this time i didn't make any promises so don't hold any grudges.**

***I'm not writing, that doesnt mean i'm not going to log-in every now and then so please review so i can get some idea's or at least motivate me some more.**

**Thank you to my friends who have helped me in the corrections in the previous chapters. You know who you are.**

**Probable changed in chapters 1 and 2 since my editors said there were still a lot of errors ****even after the two corrections i made previously. **

* * *

Due to some negative comments of the reviews. i will put both stories on hiatus, i will focus on fixing the errors and improve my writing.

Again I'm really sorry, but this is only because my friends quit as my beta so as of now, i'm doing this alone. TRUST me when i say that im no good. Im just the holder of the account.

* * *

i've been checking up on recent reviews and 2 of which caught my attention. Most of which are pairings BUT it may seem like i could improvise from the earlier suggestions to compose a new story.

I've taken the liberty to recheck my grammar and there ARE a LOT of fragments in need of revising.

As I said earlier, i would continue the story during the summer but as of now I would be involving myself on my other hobbies.

I don't promise anything other than updating the story. I already have the story written and I don't want my efforts put into waste. It was a lot easier to write the story that to encode it so i'll update the story WHEN im not lazy. ^_^

* * *

1. I have made some corrections, Mainly the translations. HOWEVER, i had to reformat my computer so i lost all my backup files.

**1.1.** There is a high possibility that story components are incomplete.

**1.2.** Based on experience. You really can't fully trust technology. Though not obvious at first sight but after constant rechecks and comparisons. There is the possibility that information copied is inaccurate.

**2. **First 4 chapters are under reconstruction.

**2.1.** A portion of the story will be reedited. After skimming through the story, I found some parts to be (just hard to explain... I'll just say its not good)

**3.** Next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Back

Nice, this fic is actually surpassing my previous fic. Not that I wonder, I spend more time in this. I already wrote the next 4 chapters this past 3 weeks, it's just waiting for rewriting and encoding.

* * *

The next one is already done so I may possibly be able to encode it by tomorrow or maybe the next two days.

Thank you for the re

* * *

views.

I kind of sucked in making my Fem Naru fic.

Please review again, and please always check out my REVIEW COMMENT chapter.

* * *

**DEMON – **demonic voice, summons, etc though it wont be needed much in this fic

_FLASHBACK – _letters, flashbacks

_THOUGHTS _– thoughts (example:_hahahaha__)_

_**JUTSU'S **_**–****obviously jutsu's (example :**_** KAGE MANE NO JUTSU)**_

YELL – obvious as well

Normal – this as well

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't want to get sued so don't be stupid to think I own the show

**SUMMARY –** The youngest Kage and container of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed by his best friend's hands. Kyuubi won't let his container and lover die, saving both their lives by through the past. (NaruFemKyuu, Possible Harem, Possible lemons)

* * *

**CH4 – Back**

Light went its way to Naruto's eyes; silently groaning, Naruto fluttered his eyes open. He felt more refreshed from the slave driving he went through yesterday. He felt warm, cozy… soft, slightly rolling to his side, he met that red fiery hair covering the face of a pale white face of his lover. Gently, his hand moved the hair interrupting his view and tucked it behind her ears, simultaneously caressing her cheeks earning him almost silent moans. It did not take long till she woke up facing his clear crystal blue soothing eyes paired along with a morning kiss and parted soon after.

"Mmm, Naru-koi. You sure know how to wake me up" She giggled and playfully poked the blonde's nose.

"Well, we could have had more if you haven't made my body so sore yesterday" Naruto commented.

Tsuki pouted

"Well. We got to go to the academy for the exam." Naruto pecked her in the lips, gliding her arms off him, he went off the bed "I'm going to take a shower, no naughty stuff while I'm out."

It did not take long till Naruto finished his morning routine and wore his new obsession for clothing. He completely removed all trace of his previous orange jacket, he actually did not like the uncomfortable old clothing of his but it was the only thing they would sell to him and it just came to the state where he likes the color.

He went to the room to check for the red-head and found no one present in the room but instead he was greeted by a tantalizing smell of cooking from the kitchen and a strange noise. He trailed the scent to its source, getting himself in position behind the humming red-head and wrapped his arms on her waist.

"Your voice sound nice hime…" Naruto glanced downward to the pan "… and you never cooked for me before. I didn't know you could"

"I just tried, is there a PROBLEM" Tsuki growled by the last part.

"noNoNO.. it's fine, it smells good though."

"Good! You don't need to flatter me, it's just pan cakes. I just wanted to feel what it is to be a wife as you call it, that's all SO YOU BETTER EAT IT"

"You sure it's not poisonous?" Naruto joked

"NO, eat it now or I would shove it down your throat if I have to" Tsuki growled readying a spoon in hand.

"Hai, Hai" Naruto grabbed the spoon and ate a mouthful.

"Well. How is it?"

"Good, at least you didn't burn it. Taste like pan cakes"

"Of course it tastes like pan cakes dumb ass, it is pan cakes; did you expect it to taste like shit"

"You sound like Tayuya, you know"

"Fine, we should leave now you know. I can't believe it takes you almost 20 minutes to eat pan cakes"

* * *

"OK class, we would be having a new student joining today" Iruka announced to the class

Murmurs spread quickly among the class till a certain pink haired banshee raised her hand.

Iruka raised an eyebrow "Yes, What is it Sakura?"

"Ano... Sensei, why would anyone joining this late? It's already the academy exams, shouldn't he or she be placed under a lower section for next year?"

"He'll be joining the exams this year, he would not actually be here for the studies"

"Why would he be allowed to do that sensei, I thought that anyone should have at least 4 years in the academy before having to do the test?" Sakura further questioned

"Sakura, the Hokage himself recommended that he'd be allowed and he would not have done that if he did not see potential in the child." Iruka said with quite an annoyance, the answer was fairly obvious from the start and to think she was the top Kunoichi of the class.

"Oh!"

Iruka sighed "Our new student would be" Iruka glanced at his new student list "…Namikaze Naruto. You can come in now"

The door slowly slid open as a blonde boy entered the room.

"Ohayo!" Naruto waved at the class.

"Naruto? Is that you? That's why I thought the name sounded familiar" Iruka caught the boy in a short tight embrace. He did not return though, he did not want to further crush the fox.

"_Naruto-kun, help, Ugh, Me_" The fox struggled free till she successfully released herself from the death's grip and repositioned herself on top of Naruto's head.

"_I though I was a goner_" She used the blonde's hair as a comforter.

"KAWAII!" She spoke too soon as the female students took turns and grabbed her into an even more suffocating hug. Her body was already turning blue from the lack of oxygen with the red fur the only thing in the way that kept it from becoming noticed.

"Ano… can I have her back?" Naruto interrupted as the girls glared at him, giving her the right opportunity to slip out of their grasp.

Sasuke on the other hand smirked gladly that he arrived. Less fan-girls to pester him everyday or in the worse case scenario, every second of his life. He barely even got time or privacy for himself, they were always keeping track of everything he does everyday of his miserable life. He just couldn't get rid of them, they just kept following him everyday of his life and now that he is the last Uchiha and they heard that he would revive the clan, they all pushed harder on their pursuit like there is a HUGE bounty on his head.

Back to the blond, he had girls crowding around him or if not him, the fox. Traumatized and afraid for her life, she hid behind the white cloak which was the only thing that was out of reach of the females at the moment.

Iruka 'Coughed' and took the class's attention.

"Alright class, take your seats so we could start as soon as possible" Iruka ordered with a hint of superiority in his voice to keep them from whining.

Sasuke had been giving silent gestures to the blond to sit beside him, knowing all too well that they would fight over the seat. Naruto took notice, from silently keeping an eye on him, he quickly took the place before anyone else could.

"Since the incident last night, Mizuki would not be able to attend. I have good news and back news for you all… The good news is that there won't be a written part in the exam"

Everybody especially Kiba brightened up.

"And the bad news is that since there had been a lot of reports of Genins in 'C' rank missions going M.I.A. (Missing in Action). They made the exams a harder this year to reveal the more competent Shinobi"

Their moods soon faded.

"We'll be having the exams alphabetically starting from the last. Yamanaka Ino, please step in front."

Ino stood up and went in front of the class.

"Ino, all you have to do is to do a simple Ninjutsu of your choice" Iruka instructed aloud se he would not have to repeat himself later.

"Sensei, I would need a partner for this jutsu" Ino suggested, trying wanting to show off and impress HER Sasuke-kun. Both looked for a volunteer but unfortunately for Iruka, there was no one whom wanted to be a test dummy for a jutsu test of an inexperienced blonde student. Soon, Iruka was left with no choice and chosen in default.

Ino held her hand into an unusual seal, that seems to be pointing indirectly an the Academy Teacher.

"_**NIMPOU: SHINTENSHIN NO JUTSU**_" (Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu)

Ino slumped to the ground which now possessed Iruka caught and laid her down.

"_**KAI**_"

Ino returned to her body as Iruka gained back control of his body and handed her a leaf hitai-ate.

"Next is: Uchiha, Sasuke"

Sasuke went through the same routine as he went up to the front.

"Sasuke, just like I said, any Jutsu"

Sasuke went over to an open window before going through a simple set of hand seals before ending in a tiger seal, indicating a fire jutsu. He focused chakra to his lungs and exhaled it at one forming a descent size fire ball. It soon dissipated only leaving behind scorch marks in its wake. He did not add more to reduce property damage and since it would exhaust him at one for a full fire Jutsu.

"Next: Ruki, Yufa"

"…"

"Next: Rou, Akama"

"…"

"… Nara Shikamaru"

Shikamaru, being the lazy ass as he is, only did a Kawarimi (Substitution Jutsu) with a pencil he left on his desk and quickly went back to his sleep.

"… Namikaze Naruto"

Naruto, doing something similar to Shikamaru, he used the classical basic Shunshin to the stage, picked up the pencil and handed it to Shikamaru then Shunshined (Flash Step) back to his seat.

Iruka's jaw dropped though was not noticed, Shunshin was a mid level jutsu and he still did it without hand seals. He quickly regained his composure and continued.

"…Inuzuka Kiba"

Kiba wanted to show off as well and made a beast clone out of Akamaru.

"…Hyuuga Hinata"

Lacking confidence and not wanting to get a lecture from her father about 'not to show your opponents your moves', not that she thinks that she has one. She simply Henge'd (Transformation Jutsu) herself into her sensei.

"… Haruno Sakura"

Sakura made two regular Bunshins and a high level Jutsu if you would consider a very deafening Banshee squeals of excitement one then she would have passed with flying colors.

"… Akimichi Chougi"

He activated his partial 'BUBUNBAIKA NO JUTSU' (partial body expansion jutsu). His right arm grew 5 times larger and consumed a LOT of space in the room.

"… Aburame Shino"

Unfortunately for Iruka, he was again turned into a test dummy and got his chakra partially siphoned by Shino's Bugs.

(2 Hours Time Skip)

"I congratulate you all for becoming leaf Genins, now for the teams."

"Team 1 would be…. Team 2….. Team 7 would be Haruno Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha"

"Chaa, take that ino, true love prevails" Inner Sakura cheered

"…under Chuunin Assistant Namikaze Naruto and Jounin Instructor Hatake Kakashi"

"Sensei, why is it that Naruto gets to be Chuunin, Sasuke-kun most definitely deserves it more. Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura instinctually defended with gleaming eyes for the stoic Uchiha whom snorted at the fan-girl's biased and irritating opinion though inwardly approving.

"Sakura, My test was not actually the Genin exams but to only officially instate me as Shinobi." Naruto half lied.

Iruka nodded "Hokage-sama already informed me on this, you could have already see that he's already above Chuunin level from his performance a while ago. Shunshin is a mid to high Chuunin Jutsu but he was able to perform it without the use of hand seals which require at least low-Jounin level control."

**(FALSHBACK) (CUT SCENES)**

"_Hokage-sama, what did you wish to talk to me about?"_

_Hokage's jaw dropped, letting flies traveling in and out. Never before even dreaming about the day Naruto would be this formal._

"_Chill, Oji-san, I was just messing with you. So what did you want to talk about?"_

_Hokage pulled out a large scroll with Kanji for 'Forbidden' on it. "Mizuki tried to steal it just before you arrived. I'm going to pass it on to you seeing that this is part of your rights as son of the previous owner. I'm hoping that this would be a lot safer in your care."_

"_Yeah, sure old man. So that's just it? I know there's a catch since I'm still not supposed to handle it this early."_

_Hokage chuckled "You've gotten more perceptive. Since that incident, I do know that there is an inside job involved in this for Mizuki to be able to get inside the Vault or more possibly, there was someone else whom knew how to open it and ordered him to deliver it to him"_

"_Orochimaru" Naruto answered in a serious tone, he had already expected this like the last time it happened._

_Hokage nodded "I came up with a way to help prevent this but there would be requirements. One, This person can be trusted. Two, He or she should have the appropriate abilities to protect the scroll and lastly…"_

"… _the person should have a rank as a Shinobi" Naruto finished_

_Hokage smiled as Naruto was able to keep up. "You don't have the third requirement though it's the least important, the council would do anything to find a loophole and get to you so as Shinobi, you do understand that you should do anything for the protection of the village. Instead of Genin, I would recommend you on a special case to be assigned as Chuunin tomorrow at the exams, this is all I can do since nobody can Jump two ranks even though you are above that level."_

"_I understand Oji-san but what would happen now?"_

"_Naruto, if your concern is about what could happen. It troubled me so I spent the last two years in finding out most possibilities if I were to decide." Hokage smiled "…Although it is a risk as well as a gain, more than 80 percent of what I discovered so far are good results but I believe this would benefit you. You said you would need Sasuke from going to Orochimaru, then with the additional privilege and time that you won't spend for training, you would be able to watch him most of the time. You would be able to attend to me most of the time to keep me updated so I can help as well as you could put the council in their place with some 'persuading' and well, you could have more free time which I know where you would spend on" Hokage teased and chuckled as he almost choked on his smoke._

"_Tempting, though you're right but that doesn't mean I would have to wear those green vest, it reminds me of" Naruto shuddered at the thought of becoming infected by the youthful duo_

"_We don't want more of those" Hokage and Naruto chuckled for a while before Naruto made a seal on his right arm and grabbed the 'Forbidden Scroll' and started to channel chakra on to the seal. There was a loud poof as the said scroll disappeared into the seal._

**(CUT SCENE/FLASHBACK END)**

"Team 7 would have to wait for the next teammate tomorrow since there were odd numbers of graduates today."

"Next one is Team 8 which would consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino under their Jounin instructor Yuuhi Kurenai"

"Team10 is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino" Ino groaned at having the lazy guy on her team "and Akimichi Chougi" Ino despaired and brooded in a Sasuke-like manner.

"…under Jounin Instructor Sarutobi Asuma"

"Now, wait for your sensei's here" Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Team 1 to 6 as well as Team 10 left with their sensei's 3 hours ago leaving only team 7 alone in the room. They had been waiting for that long and they still did not find any sign of their sensei.

"Naruto-sensei, what could take sensei this long" Sakura had been impatiently pacing around the room after being dumped, rejected, disregarded, left out, ignored… (OK, you get it) for the eleventh time.

"It's probably Kakashi just in case you weren't listening, he always comes in late and don't call me something so formal just like I how I address you, how old are you?" Naruto inquired.

"12" Sakura answered

"See, I'm not much older than you are so don't call me that, it makes me feel uncomfortable. I call you Sakura, Sakura-chan, Nee-chan, Sakura nee-chan or somehitng like that same with you Sasuke"

"You talk to him like you know him" Sasuke curiously butted in.

"Yeah should as well, after all, he does have the Uchiha eye"

Sasuke grew interest "He has the Sharingan? I though I was the only one who.."

"He's not Uchiha, but its not my place to tell you anything about him except that he got it from a friend as a gift"

"Talking about Kakashi, here he is now" Naruto uninterestedly announced as the door slid open as a grey haired one eyed Jounin entered the room.

Eying them "So where is team 7"

Sakura twitched in annoyance "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU'RE LATE AND YOU CANT EVEN IDENTIFY YOUR TEAM, WERE THE ONLY ONES HERE" Sakura panted from her long tiring yells, they could only wish she gets that tired fast when they squeal about Sasuke.

"My first impression of you is, I don't like you. Meet me in the roof in 5 minutes" Kakashi disappeared with a poof.

Naruto Simultaneously grabbed Sakura and Sasuke's shoulder and Shunshined at the roof as well.

Team 7 found themselves in the roof and took their place in a nearby bench with Kakashi leaning against the roof fence.

"Good, now that you're all here, we can begin our introductions" Kakashi said without taking his face off the book.

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You know, something like. Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, and Dreams for the future."

"Why don't you start sensei"

"Fine, my name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are none of your business, I have quite few dislikes, Hobbies… Hmm… I have lot's of hobbies, and dreams for the future, I uses I never really thought about those"

The Genins were having several looks on their faces, Sakura found herself again twitching in annoyance at their sensei, Sasuke was giving his all not to show emotion and went back to his 'Brooding mode'.

"_All he told us was his name_"

"Translation: Hatake Kakashi likes reading ero-sennins books and doesn't have time on dislikes as he only wanted to collect all the sets and does not need to pursue another goal" Naruto annoyed.

"_Though I can't really blame him, those books are good. Nobody needs to know that of course._" Naruto mentally added.

"You're a perceptive one aren't you' Kakashi complimented

"I do my research."

"Next, you pinky"

"_Shyanaro. How dare he call me pinky_" Inner Sakura roared.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, My likes are – I mean the person I like is (takes a look a Sasuke). My Hobbies are (Glances at Sasuke, blushes and giggles). My dream is (Glances at Sasuke, blushes even more, inwardly giggles and squeals fan-girlishly)."

"And what do you hate?"

"Ino-Buta (I think its pig or idiot)" Sakura venomously added.

"_Great a fan girl_"

"Sakura, you do know that this is ninja training not a emo-guy hunting training so I suggest… no I demand that you take this seriously if you don't want to quit. Start becoming serious since it's not all the time that any one of us would be there to protect you and if that happens there is absolutely 100 percent chance there you would get… KILLED. The sooner you realize that, the better." Naruto threateningly gave emphasis on 'Killed'

"…Or at least for now" Naruto finished with a normal cheerful tone like nothing happened.

Kakashi giggled behind his mask as he mentally noted every detail so he can use it against the next batch of graduates in case this one fails as well.

"Next you, Know-it-all"

"My nameis Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are Jutsu's, Seals, Inventing Jutsu's, Foxes, Swords, Ramen, Dango, Pocky, Sushi, Training, Creating new seals, Gifts, Fighting, Iruka-sensei, Hokage-Oji-san, Ero-Sennin, Tsunade-obaa-chan, Kakashi-taichou, Kankouro-san, Idate-san, Inari-san, Gaara-san, Teuchi-san, Ayame-nee-chan, Yugao-chan, Yugito-chan, Yukie-chan, Shion-chan, Sasame-chan, Isaribi-chan, Toki-chan, Haruna-chan, Hokuto-chan, Haku-san, Zabu-chan (cute name, for a boy. Hahaha!), Yakumo-chan, Tema-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, Panda-chan (heheh, Rin's codename for now since Kakashi should not know)………"

(Note: It doesn't mean that their names are written here that they met again. It's just a list of precious people)

Naruto continued on blabbing his likes for the last HALF AN HOUR.

"…and most especially me and Tsuki-hime.My dislikes area lot shorter: These are Traitors, Snakes, Killing but will do if I have to, War, Blood Shed, Perverts, Rapists, Fan-girls, Politics, corruption, Power hungry freaks, People who just others before getting to know them which means the VILLAGERS though I won't do anything, not like they can do anything. People who uses others as tools………."

Once again Naruto continued for the about 29 minutes…

"You call that SHORTER" The heck, It's shorter, by only 60 fucking seconds. Team 7 were now half asleep though was still keeping their attention till its finished.

"My hobbies are none of your business or if you still want to know, you can just refer to some of my likes. Lastly, my dream is to become Hokage and skin a certain Snake for a wallet for my Hime (Princess)" Naruto

"Good, I though you would never finish, Next you Brooding one" Kakashi pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't particularly like anything and I dislike a lot of things, my dream is more of an ambition to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone"

SQUEAL "Sasuke-kun is so cool"

Kakashi checked his watch "Since we've got no more time, I will postpone your exercise tomorrow"

"Sensei, what exercise?"

"Survival exercise"

"Sensei, we already did that in the academy. Why would we need another one?"

"Why do you have lots of questions?" Naruto shot back.

"I wouldn't want to be the one to bring up the bad news but this time you would be going against me this time and so you know, only three teams out of the nine teams this year would pass as a Genin so this means that there is only 66 percent chance that you would pass."

"Buy… But… we already passed as Genins" Sakura whined, not wanting to part from her true love.

"No Skura, you passed the Academy exams! That was only to sort out who has the capability to be a Genin, the true Genin exams will be held by the respective Jounin instructors assigned"

"_SHYANARO! Now I will never get to be with Sasuke-kun's tea. No matter, true love always prevail_" Inner Sakura cheered.

"Ok, meet me at training grounds 7 tomorrow. If you don't know where it is then just look for the K.I.A. (killed in Action) memorial stone, it's just by the left of that. 7 AM, don't be late and piece of advice, don't eat breakfast or else you'll puke" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn, first meeting and he decides to send a shadow clone, how lazy can you get." Naruto mouthed and went to an opening in the fence. Naruto then dived backwards earning gasps from his Kunoichi teammate.

"NARUTO! What are you doing, were in the fourth floor, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Sakura yelled and walked at the corner of the building to take a look at the blonde teammate. Looking downward, she saw Naruto already landed safely on his feet and ran off to the apartment district.

Sakura sighed in relief and turned around to face the other teammate, thinking about something they could do while they were alone. "Sasuke-kun, now that they're gone, how about you and me get on a date. Ne." She looked around, Sasuke had already left. She sighs in exasperation and walked her way home.

* * *

**KT… END… FIN… DONE…**

* * *

Next chapter will come out soon,

Thank you for all the readers, I got a nice record again here. I just left the chapter for less than a day and I gain myself even more readers for a 3 chapter fic (not including this chapter) than my other one.

* * *

I dedicate the progress in my upcoming fic in advance to my readers here as well, the pairings are now posted on the REVIEW COMMENT chapter so please take a look at it for more info.

The pairings for Naruto were not hard seeing that he's the main character but I'm having a hard time with NEJI, SASUKE, SHIKAMARU, and ITACHI.

_(I would only focus on these three since they are one of the most important characters for me. As I said the others rarely show in the series specially now that it's Shippuden Only Neji, Team Asuma and Team Kakashi shows if you won't count on the Shippuden movie wherein Lee was able to show up and the others were in the side lines like when Naruto got back from the mission in saving Gaara.)_

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	6. Test

Sorry for the late update but I got sidetracked. I made Chapter 6 before this one so it took longer than expected, though I still did not finish that chapter so it won't be uploaded in about a week.

**

* * *

EMON – **demonic voice, summons, etc though it wont be needed much in this fic

_FLASHBACK – _letters, flashbacks

_THOUGHTS _– thoughts (example:_hahahaha__)_

_**JUTSU'S **_**–****obviously jutsu's (example :**_** KAGE MANE NO JUTSU)**_

YELL – obvious as well

Normal – this as well

**

* * *

Hinokuni **– Fire Country

**Kazenokuni **– Wind Country

**Naminokuni** – Water Country

**Tsuchinokuni** – Earth Country

**Kaminarinokuni / Rainokuni** – Lightning Country

**

* * *

CH5: TEST**

* * *

Today would be his first day as assistant instructor of team 7. He never did like teaching but he would have to stick to it. There were uneven numbers of students so if he would leave then the team would be disbanded. Sandaime thought of it as a good plan, the Hokage thought of it but not Naruto, he didn't know he would be a teacher. There's no going back now.

He continued to stare at the ceiling, this is his chance to make a better future. He took a look at the warmth beside him, smiling all the time as his eyes traced her features. She's just looks too fragile, too serene… too beautiful in her sleep. Like there is no problem at all. He substituted himself with a pillow and proceeded with his daily routine.

XOXOXOXOXO

Tsuki woke up earlier than usual, led by her nose to the heavenly scent coming from the kitchen. From there, she found the blond wearing what she thinks is a lovely rosy pink apron as he cooked a simple dish for breakfast. From the smell of it, there is meat and eggs which brought up her appetite, no one can blame her though she's a fox for Kami's sake.

It was a rather quick but cheerful breakfast before going to the same routine as her partner. Naruto wore his new obsession for clothes while she released the extra chakra and turned back to her fox form which was as she remembers, it was rather embarrassing at first how the queen of Kitsune and Hell is reduced to such a small pitiful creature; now she did not mind it one bit. She's out, she is always close to her mate, she can kill, and she can feel content and pain; that's all she needed.

XOXOXOXO

Naruto arrived at training grounds 7 to his surprise, he caught sight of Kakashi, already sitting beside the middle training log just beside the alarm clock. The team was already hiding behind the trees with one additional person which he recognized as Sai. There could only be one reason, the test has started and Sai is the new teammate. It's not that bad, one day he knew the pale skin Nin would be a great help someday.

Now that he is out of the picture for now, all he had to do is watch. He spoke too soon, he found himself catching one of the bells and forced to aid Kakashi in the test. He still sucked at chakra control and suppression, it's that Asuma's fault for making him focus on power saying that he's a power type. He sighed and stepped in the clearing with Kakashi.

Sakura had hidden beneath a bush no further than 50 meters away, her chakra most suppressed out of the three not surprising since she got low chakra making her almost perfect in control; but still, that pink hair of hers has the same effect as his old orange clothes and will get her killed in the battlefield one day. It's going to be easy to fix that, just a simple hair dye then it will be done, only problem is how he will persuade her to do as said.

Sasuke had hidden himself on a tree branch, observing both for any openings. His chakra signature hidden enough to fool some Chuunin. If you could examine closely, he has higher chakra levels than most in his age and has better control than expected for a genin. No wonder he could use low level fire manipulation for his age.

Sai was fairing better at Sasuke at hiding, other than that he was still just a mystery to them. He's an even bigger prick than Sasuke, more anti-social than ever though he seems to be always in deep thought trying to figure out whatever he feels missing. That won't stay for long if he stays in the ROOT training program.

Kakashi had already engaged Sasuke and Sakura, knocking Sakura with a simple genjutsu like last time. She should have been able to break free of it since Kakashi did not even bother to maintain focus but he happen to use Sasuke in the little illusion and simply knock her unconscious just no more than 4 seconds in the jutsu.

Sasuke kept running away through leaping from tree to tree after he threw his arsenal of weapons which only revealed his position. He just kept running until he found all his efforts useless and only led him back to his sensei. There is no other option, he ran his hands in a set of fire seals, inhaling deeply and blowing a large ball of fire towards the one-eyed-Shinobi. Sasuke stopped feeding chakra to his flames, allowing the flames to die down leaving behind only a third a meter deep crater and ashes in its center. There should have not been ashes, he did not have enough chakra to bring his jutsu to fully incinerate a human. That leaves only 'Kawarimi', he only burnt a log.

His conclusion was confirmed as he heard his sensei from behind him, still unscathed with his bell tied on his belt. Sasuke only smirked, he didn't expect a Jounin to be affected by his jutsu, that and he need the bell not to burn it with the teacher and fail the test. He looked at his sensei with a newfound respect, he really is a Jounin.

Now that his sensei is near enough, he was able to force him into a Taijutsu match. Launching his left fist towards his sensei's face which was then blocked by the teacher's right hand, Sasuke did not bother backing away and used his left leg towards the jaws which was then caught by his sensei's other hand. Sasuke used his sensei's grip to lift himself up along with his other leg to land a solid hit on his sensei's face hoping to hit now that both his sensei's hands are now occupied but to his surprise, he did not think thoroughly as his sensei lifter his elbows to absorb the blow.

Sasuke found himself just directly in front of the bells and come to think of it, he still had his right hand. He did not use his right hand much so he kind of did not notice it, he lifted his free hand towards the bell with full intent and desperation to successfully grab the bell. Kakashi on the other hand noticed it a lot earlier than him and threw himself back and not giving more than a touch of the bell to Sasuke.

Sasuke was getting frustrated and rashly charged at the Jounin and running into one of his sensei's trick of a trap, also known as allowing his sensei to get behind him and hit him with his **KONOHA NITEN/HITEN** (unsure) **TAIJUTSU: TAIJUTSU OUGI: SENNEN GOROSHI**. (Konoha HiddenTaijutsu: Secret Taijutsu move: 1000 years of pain.). He found himself hit hard in the ass and with the aid of chakra, he was launched into the air and landed into another trap. Kakashi used **DOTON SHINJUU ZANSHU NO JUTSU**(Earth Style: Inner Decapitation Jutsu). Sasuke was half buried with his head the only part visible to the world.

Sakura had woken up at a very LUCKY time to find and help her Sasuke-kun. She walked to the clearing where there were previously fighting in. She just could not find him anywhere but she could have sworn that she heard struggling somewhere there. She lowered her head where she though she heard it and found the Uchiha's head on the cold earth. First was that she found Sasuke's limp body warning her about her sensei and now she found Sasuke 'dead' and her sensei left his 'head' on the floor; worse than that, she kind of thought that it 'talked' then she heard it 'talk' again. It was enough to make her faint again.

Unlike last time, it only took her half the time to regain her consciousness and find her precious Sasuke-kun still alive and staring at her. Sasuke had dug himself free and just decided to rest for a while and wait for Sakura, he would not admit it but he will need her help since charging by himself and tired would only give him an even worse result.

Now that she's awake, he continued in his pursuit for Kakashi, waiting for Sakura to follow him like any of his fan-girls. He was both glad and disappointed. Glad that he won't need to ask for her to follow but disappointed since now that he thought of it, what she could do to a Jounin. There are limited options, A distraction or she could be the one to get the bells for him while he forces his sensei to give his full attention to him. The first option would only raise suspicion since who would think she would charge by herself then there must be a trap, then the second one would also be unsuccessful, for one is that how would he make her give her the bell. She would not want to leave him unless he promises to bring her in a date. He shuddered at the though, he won't be able to do any of those and he did all those efforts just for nothing.

Stupid him, he did not keep track of time. The bell rang as he was once again ready to spring into action. Back to his brooding state, he would have to do better next year, he would do anything, no matter how long, no matter what, he WILL kill that man. For now, he kept calm and walked towards the other three waiting co-nins.

"Now that all three of you are here" Kakashi started

(The world/screen goes black)

(The world/screen goes back)

Sakura found herself tied into one of the posts with two bento boxes in front of her making her stomach grumble a LOT louder. She just had to pick last night to take a diet and follow Kakashi and not eat breakfast as well. When did she get so stupid. (from the very beginning!)

"Since none of you except Sai was able to get the bells from us. You two will not go back to the academy" Kakashi snickered behind his mask while the two genins sighed in relief.

"Sensei, we passed? All I did was faint" Sakura asked, just like the idiot she it. If you thought you passed then why would you damn question the decision.

"You didn't pass, you did not find the hidden meaning for the test, TEAMWORK. So you would be banished from the Shinobi program, forever." The two were shocked.

"But I would be nice and give you two a chance." Again their body relaxed.

"After noon, you would be given the same test. But now you should apply teamwork. For now, you should eat but DON'T feed Sakura. In here, as long as you are my team and you are under me. I AM THE LAW" Kakashi and Naruto disappeared into smoke indicating they were only Kage Bunshins.

Sasuke and Sai slowly opened their bento boxes creating a very tantalizing scent which made the tied kunoichi a lot hungrier and struggled to slip off the ropes and grab even just a mouthful but found it useless. The two ate their boxes until it was only half full before handing it to Sakura.

Sakura stared and drooled at the food and remembered theirs sensei's threat and had herself in a self struggle. It did not help, she is just too hungry and the boys just kept the food as close to her face as possible.

"Sa-I, is that right (Sai nods), sensei said not to feed me or we fail"

Sasuke's bento came closer; she shifter her focus to the other teammate before inwardly plotting. "(insert squeal) Sasu…" Sasuke pulled back his food making her stop.

"Hn! You said you won't eat to pass" Sasuke teasingly scooped rice with his chopsticks.

"Sasuke-kun! No, no please!" Sakura called back, her stomach grumbled loud enough for both her teammates to hear. Gulping, staring and drooling even more.

"Hn!" Sasuke just snorted, manipulating her is too easy and expected. He laid his bento in front of her.

"(insert inner Sakura victory dance) Ano, Sasuke-kun my hands are kind of tied soooo" She moved her hands in emphasis before trailing off.

Sasuke looked at her in fear, this is really going to ruin his reputation. He MAY have not thought this through, what's wrong with his today. Nothing seems to go his way like every other day, with exception for the massacre day of course. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and used it to cut through the ropes and unbound Sakura.

(Now insert inner Sakura cursing in defeat) Sakura said no word and literally shoved the food in her mouth like a madman.

Sakura had only the opportunity to eat less than a mouthful even with the pace she was is as Kakashi appeared in front of them. His face had TRUE sign of anger and rage. Their world seemed to be hell for a short duration, lightning clouds and storms appeared almost every second.

Sasuke, Sakura and Sai moved to a defensive position, holding their kunai's in their hands uhh… defensively (duh).

"you. You. YOU! You DISOBEYED MY ORDERS! You…."

X

X

X

"… Pass."

"Sensei, we just broke the rule" The genins had a confused look.

"That's it! That's why you passed" Kakashi riddled in, raising their confusion a notch.

"You see, no one in my old teams EVER passed this test. They are all obedient fools, they never look underneath the underneath. You knew that this test is about teamwork and insisted on following it. This will judge you if you pass or fail a mission. Konoha White Fang understood this."

"During the second shinobi war, they were in a tight situation. As team leader, he had the choice to complete the mission and let his team die or abandon the mission and live. He chose to live, he was shunned and later committed seppuku for this and thus lowered morale. To make it simple, if everyone would fail then you would have ended up as him so Shinobi's started to refuse these kinds of missions."

"Those who disobey the rules are trash but those who betray their friends are worse than trash."

"Team 7 is now official, run along. You have the day off. _And I've gotta get more time for Icha Icha_" Kakashi mumbled the last part to himself.

XIOXOXO

"Team 7 passed. (The people present had the idea the world was going to end) Sasuke was able to engage me in combat and make me halt reading for a short duration which is no small feat for a genin of his age. He insists of believing he is invincible and he would be able to do anything on his own but in the end, he enforced teamwork to make them pass. Sakura is the only person that needs help in my team. Sai was the only one able to get a bell."

"If he did, then he must be good" Asuma commented.

"Not exactly but Naruto was too lazy and Sai noticed that, he asked him for the bells and he gave it. He used underneath the underneath excuse to me as excuse saying that shinobi must know and use any way to achieve a goal in a quicker and safer way." The people in the room sweat-drops.

"Team10 passed, Nara Shikamaru is lazy but he was able to do better than I expected in the field. He was able to make up a plan on the spot and teamed up with Ino and Chougi. looked up his Academy reports and that's when I realized that it was not right at all and did not explain his talent in strategy so I got him to do an impromptu IQ test. That's when I realized his IQ is above 200, so I asked him why his grades were so low. He only said it was too troublesome and only answers enough to pass. Chougi is always willing to help Shikamaru which makes them a great team and Ino just does whatever is needed but I still don't think she is ready to kill so I recommend spy and support missions to them"

"Team8 passed. Hinatia is willing to do her part for the team but has some real confidence issues which I can always fix. Shino looks at everything in a practical and scientific manner, and Kiba is just always eager to show off which still helps."

**

* * *

Konohakagure **– Village hidden in the leaves

**Kirikagure **– Village hidden in the mist

**Sunakagure **– Village hidden in the sand

**Iwakagure **– Village hidden in the rocks

**Kumokagure** – Village hidden in the clouds


	7. Wave I

Sorry for the late update, i was suppose to upload it 3 days ago but my internet was out.

WARNING: Lame ending... i got lost in my thoughts when i stopped to continue the previous chapter.

Got a little sidetracked.

* * *

Iruka: Dolphin

Naruto: Fishcake/stick whatever

Uzumaki: Maelstrom

Itachi: Weasel

Sakura: Cherry Blossom

Yukie: Snow

Haruno: not sure but 'Haru' is Spring (so "Haru no Sakura" means Spring Cherry Blossom)

Namikaze: Nami (Water) and Kaze (Wind) so NamiKaze would mean Water and Wind.

Nadare: Nadare (snow slide) Rouga (from Naruto Movie 1)

* * *

**DEMON – **demonic voice, summons, etc though it wont be needed much in this fic

_FLASHBACK – _letters, flashbacks

_THOUGHTS _– thoughts (example:_hahahaha__)_

_**JUTSU'S **_**–****obviously jutsu's (example :**_** KAGE MANE NO JUTSU)**_

YELL – obvious as well

Normal – this as well

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Danzo would be dead if I were the real owner. DREAM ON.

**SUMMARY –** The youngest Kage and container of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed by his best friend's hands. Kyuubi won't let his container and lover die, saving both their lives by through the past. (NaruFemKyuu, Possible Harem, Possible lemons)

* * *

**CH6: WAVE I**

"TOOOORAAAACHAAAN! Arigato Sarutobi-dono. Now! Now! Tora-chan, You got mommy so worried" The Daimyo's wife dropped 2 sacks of coins in Sarutobi's desk without letting go of the supposedly doomed cat in a bone crushing hug.

No wonder it kept running away, she's puts the phrase 'not a pet person' in a new level. From the looks of it, the cat seems so used to running that it can even keep seasoned Shinobi's to shame. Nobody and I really mean nobody would want to be in those genin's shoes even if it would cost their lives.

"It's an honor to be doing business with you" Sarutobi greeted back "Now, how about for your next assignment. You could catch the Daimyo's cat"

"Hokage-sama, I don't think Daimyo-sama allowed his wife to have TWO cats." Sakura gave the obvious. Daimyo most definitely know how his wife RAISED her pets.

Sarutobi sighs shaking his head before pointed behind the three.

Team 7 turned around at the sighed of the aged woman crying out to a quickly disappearing cat and to their horror, she pulled out another pair of sacks of coins out of nowhere threatening to put them back on the task.

"_Kami, have some mercy give us a miracle or fuck the hell with I'm converting to Jashin_" The horrified genins prayed/pleaded.

As if their prayers were answered, three knocks came to the door as the secretary's head popped in and announced team Kurenai's arrival for their very first mission, or at least for the day.

"_Thank you Kami!_" Team 7 shifted their gaze towards Sarutobi indicating/threatening him to give the new arrivals their doom and give them a new mission.

"I forgot team 8 is going to have their first mission so I suppose they could have this one" The still calm as always Professor excused.

Sarutobi did a seal-less camouflage genjutsu over the mission scrolls "AND it seems that there seems to be no more 'D' ranks as of now so I suppose your ready for a 'C' rank" Sarutobi made an at least believable excuse unlike SOMEONE.

Sasuke and Sakura almost felt like throwing a big party in excitement; well, not Sasuke but at least Sakura had the indecency to jump up and down freely like a child in front of the two most important people in Fire Country. 'C' rank missions in just a month is almost unheard off for a genin, Sasuke just can't help to be on the verge of exploding with pride.

Sarutobi smiled at the reactions, not really liking too much of the formalities. He snapped his fingers "Bring him in"

An old drunkard soon entered through the oak door still holding his Sake bottle.

"What the hell! You call them my bodyguards, I paid for Ninja for an escort mission! Not some bunch of Kids! They look so pathetic, specially the weird colored haired bitch, I would have been better off on my own"

_Syanaro I'll give him a bitch_. Sakura tried to clobber the old man but proved futile as Kakashi held her on her collar, not allowing him to inch a little further to the man.

"Sakura, don't worry 'bout him. He's just drunk and It's not nice to kill the client and fail your first 'C' rank mission you know" Kakashi settled her back to her previous position. "Gomen but I assure you that we are more than enough to handle a bunch of bandits and I am a Jounin, I could do what my students here won't be able to accomplish."

"And I'm added here for free, so you can stop worrying now" Naruto butted in.

"Fine! I'm Tazuna the Super Bridge Builder and I expect you to defend me with your life"

* * *

It was a nice day of the outskirts of Konoha. As of now, nothing went wrong after the team headed out of Konoha. A simple mid summer breeze, the leaves sways synchronized with the wind, clear blue almost cloudless skies partnered along with an almost ready to set behind them indicating near nightfall.

Not until there was two puddles the size of Sakura's forehead, too big for anyone not to notive. Sasuke noticed it, Sai noticed it, Naruto and Kakashi most definitely noticed it while lastly only the forehead did not notice it.

(I'm a Sakura hater, or at least until the later part of Naruto. She was a real bitch back then and I plan to stick to that.)

Naruto and Kakashi slowed their pace, straying a little behind the group. Sasuke and Sai played along and kept themselves as normal as possible while keeping themselves alert and ready for the 'AMBUSH'. Sasuke had an extra activity avoiding the pink bitch. Sakura after several rejections just made occasional glances over the raven haired Uchiha with some rare glances over her other pale skinned teammate thinking how much he and Sasuke-kun looked alike and some imaginations about a threesome between them.

(I also made her a whore, she most definitely is. I just think all fan-girls are like this and will ALWAYS switch a partner once their out of date/style/taste/whatever as you say it)

They ignored the genjutsu, waiting for the enemies to strike them first, still keeping their guard as high as possible without informing their assailants their knowledge of their presence. It did the trick, two masked Shinobi's emerged from the puddles proceeding and SUCCESSFULLY wrapping the two higher ranking Konoiha nins with each tug tightening the grip till both were literally torn to shreds.

Sasuke and Sakura gasped at the bloody sight, Sai did not care. Why would anyone, high Chuunin and a special Jounin defeated by two gauntlet wearing low Missing nin in ONE move in unheard of. Sakura fan-girl instincts kicking in, she acted brave enough to go on a defensive academy stance to protect Tazuna and impress her Sasuke-kun. Sasuke quickly moved his body in between his female teammate and the opposing nins, though not in an over protective manner; this gave his the chance to direct his kunai towards the chains as the enemies pace towards him and disable them by lodging it on a tree.

Both Nuke Nins were unable to move free, trying hard and fast enough to remove their hands off their gauntlets. Keyword is try, their efforts were found futile as they were wrapped by a strange creature made of an equally strange substance which smelled like ink.

Kakashi and Naruto took this time to make his appearance, praising them for their immediate action instead of freezing up just like any other newbie genin before giving the demon brothers a nice chat. Long story short, they were cooperative enough to rant over how they spotted their 'perfect' genjutsu then after some 'persuasion' as Ibiki calls it they handed some bunch of information which was not much since their boss does not entrust them with anymore than that before getting their heads cut off. This caused Sasuke to puke out his lunch and Sakura to charitably donate her yesterday's dinner and her breakfast and lunch to the earth.

"You're alive!" Tazuna felt relief "Why did you let the kids handle them"

"I guess I could but I needed to know who they are after. Tazuna is there something you didn't inform us" Kakashi interrogated, maintaining eye to eye contact with the bridge builder.

"Huh, what? I don't know what you're talking about" Tazuna quickly answered, breaking the contact at the same time trying to hide his tense form.

"Tazuna, they (pointing at the now dead bodies of the demon brothers) were after YOU. This is obviously over 'C' rank, this is an even more expensive 'B' rank and most probably 'A' rank. We were hired to ESCORT you and guard you against THUGS and BANDITS not some NUKE NINS. This is above our assigned duty, I want a reason why you lied to us"

"I guess you have the right to know I will explain it to you but please, please continue the mission." Tazuna pleaded.

"I don't have a problem with that but it's not my position to decide now. It's theirs" Kakashi indicated his students.

Sasuke just snorted which was probably a yes, not that anyone could understand him. Sai just looked like, he doesn't care at all and would go with whatever decision would they will come up with so that leaves Sakura whom finally was motivated after some motivation finally gave in.

* * *

Konoha Team gave impressed remarks to the Bridge. Who wouldn't, it's probably miles long and deep and to think that only he and a few other workers did it by hand. The engines were off and they started rowing through the whole scene. They kept quiet all the way except for some conversations mostly about mist's government and status but still as silent as possible.

"So Tazuna , who is it that would hire that much men to just kill you?" Kakashi inquired as it was still unclear. He said it, he has no position, no money, no friends with political power, nothing; he's just an old fisherman and a rescently master builder. Why would anyone go to that extent.

"He's a corrupt old businessman, the person who caused all this, Gatou"

"Gatou? Gatou of Gatou Shiping Corporation. Isn't he one of the richest man in the world."

"Yes, but that's not it. He took all of our country's wealth and used it to smuggle drugs. The one who controls the sea controls wave. This bridge is the hope of to all of our people and threat to Gatou"

"I understand that now that you know the truth, you would abandon me and leave me dead. My cute little grandson would be broken and my daughter will hate Konoha and live in isolation."

"No need to get all mushy, we already decided to continue the mission."

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" Tazuna made secret victory sign to the person rowing the boat (whatever he's called) , working on people's conscience always (almost) does the trick.

After a long trip, the team finally made it at the harbor. 2 Nuke Nins ambushed them not far back to assassinate the bridge builder so this Gatou guy might have been desperate to have sent Shinobi's instead of his usual cheap payed thugs and since the previous attempt has failed, he would most likely send out a higher/far stronger Chuunin or a Jouinin ranked Shinobi for the next wave. It's far too dangerous now to even blink now, especially now that they are at hidden mist village which from the name indicates it would have mists from now and then which would make it even more difficult to detect danger.

The team continued to head towards the harbor at the other end since the owner of the boat refused to go any further. Every minute had been really quiet, even Tazuna was quiet which would have been a good thing but it had been _too_ quiet except for occasional rustling of the bushes.

It wasn't too windy and only ONE bush at a time rustles. It would be stupid not to notice. It's very practical, if it was the wind, all of it would move even at the slightest bit. Kakashi waited for a few moments before launching one of his Kunais ending in a loud THUD, indicating it hit something HARD. Kakashi went to find out what he hit but found nothing behind those bushes and his Kunai only landed on the tree bark directly behind it. (Oops, I didn't want the rabbit to have its head cut off; Kakashi should have an almost perfect accuracy like tenten so let's just say Haku brought it away with him)

He could have sword that he sensed something in there. This could end up bad, the enemy is onto them yet he still couldn't pinpoint the location until they heard something massive whiz in mid air, cutting through air itself and land on a tree. He spoke too soon, It was a sword/blade almost larger than Kakashi with a bandaged Kirin Nin standing on its hilt. He could have guessed, only a Shinobi Swordsman could wield something this massive.

"(Chuckling) I'm not surprised that the Demon Brothers were defeated so easily, it's the 'Kopi Ninja No Kakashi /Sharingan No Kakashi' (obviously – Copy Ninja Kakashi)" Zabuza laughed even louder, pulling his sword off the tree and strapping it in his back before landing on top of the water.

"Momochi Zabuza, what an unpleasant surprise, you should have wandered to nowhere like the others. Why do you work for such scum?" Kakashi revealed his hidden Sharingan eye.

"Sharingan so soon, I'm honored. Soon I'll have the honor to kill you as well"

Zabuza used **Kirigakure No Jutsu** (Hidden Mist Jutsu) to thicken the mist around a 100 meter radius and hid his presence. He currently has the advantage being a master of the silent killing art, navigating in a very low visibility mist would be like a stroll in the park for him. His voice echoed throughout the mist filled island amplified by his chakra. He recited all 8 vital points in the body, "_Heart, Neck, Kidney, Lung, Head, Arteries, Liver, and Spine_", mixing his voice with intense murderous intent.

Sasuke, Sai, Sakura and Naruto went into the basic defensive modified swastika formation around the bridge building with Naruto inserted at the back. They just heard a terrifying voice around them. They were tense as it is; they are now main targets and they don't know when, where or how the enemy could strike.

Sasuke was trembling in fear. His first mission outside of Konoha, a supposedly 'C' rank now turned 'A'. He could feel the pressure around him build up as he watched how two Jounins clash. He was really hoping for a mission, something extreme but this had severely exceeded his expectations. "He couldn't die now, not before his brother" he would usually think of those but this time it didn't come to his mind, he half mindedly and shakily raised his kunai towards his neck with his eyes still focused on the fight.

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's mental condition and immediately dispersed the mist with a simple wave of chakra and some comforting words to calm him down. Zabuza found his chance to make his move, not only did it calm them but it also disrupted their focus on him for a few seconds which was all he needed. Zabuza appeared in between the genins and Tazuna and swung his sword in a 360 degree motion to cut through all 5 of them in one swipe.

Kakashi knew that Zabuza would make his move earlier so he went ahead. Kakashi appeared in front of Zabuza blocking the sword with his kunai in one hand and the other free hand lunged and pierced through his opponent's chest.

Zabuza almost instantly spilt into a puddle as another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and sent a clean slice through the Jounin. Kakashi was able to copy the Jutsu and had a water clone sliced in half in his place.

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza. He pressing his kunai in the kiri nin's throat, deep enough to draw out blood… no … water. Zabuza once again had a water clone as distraction. Zabuza appeared behind him and kicked him in his jaws and sent him flying sea. (I suppose it's a sea since kiri is an island, what else it could be.)

This is where Kakashi made his big mistake. He used the water to hide forgetting the fact that he is fighting a Kiri nin with high water affinity and arseral for water Jutsu's. The water around him was dense and formed a sphere, trapping Kakashi inside of it.

"Run and take Tazuna with you" Kakashi commanded.

"We lost that option the moment you got caught, he'll still be able to find us" Sasuke answered.

"Gaki! Stop playing ninja and go to the real world. You call yourself a ninja? Have you ever killed? When I was your age these hands… these hands had killed. You can only call yourselves TRUE Shinobi if you are in my Bingo Book" Zabuza created a water clone, confident enough that one tenth of his strength would be enough for kids.

"Sakura, stay with the bridge builder. Sai, you're with me" Sasuke and Sai stepped forward.

Sai created a bunch paint lion animated courtesy of **Nimpo: Chojou Giga.** The animated paintings charged towards the Zabuza clone attempting even the slightest damage which would severely weaken/disable the clone for some time or if not, dispel them. However, it did not do much good. Zabuza blocked every attack with his massive blade before swinging back in retaliation and dispersing all of the beasts.

Sasuke and Sai looked back at each other. Somehow having the same idea, Sai created another set of beasts but now sent them to both the clone and the original leaving the clone distracted to give a chance for Sasuke to land a hit.

Now for the main part of the plan. They have to force the eyebrow less Jounin to let go of the Jutsu. All they have to do now is hope it would work. The beast painting went straight towards the real Zabuza, opening his mouth widely as if to bite off the opponent's head. Unfortunately, Zabuza caught it by the neck and crushed the beast. Unfortunate for Zabuza as well, he no longer have a free hand as a barrage of shuriken came to his view forcing him to let go of his Jutsu and free Kakashi.

Kakashi and Zabuza leapt back, pushes themselves to their fullest or at least their trump cards to finish the fight in an instant. Zabuza flashed through a very long set of complex hand seals, obviously a 'B' rank or en 'A' rank. Strangely, Kakashi flashed through the exactly same set at the same time and pace.

**Suiton: Siryuudan No Jutsu **(Water Dragon Jutsu)Kakashi and Zabuza yelled in unison as 2 water Dragons formed and struck down one another. Zabuza and Kakashi again went into another shorter set of hand seals but momentarily stopped in mid sequence.

"_He's merely copying me_" Zabuza immediately shifted to his next seal to prove his theory. "_What he's still copying me_ "

"Stop that copy cat" Both shouted in unison "You just copy every move I make"

Kakashi however still copied his entire movement.

"_I have to stop this, its_"

"Getting on your nerves" Kakashi finished.

"_WHAT? Now he can read my thoughts_"

**Kakashi quickly finished the Jutsu before Zabuza manage to ****Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu. ****(Water Style: Explosion Jutsu)**

A massive surge of water overwhelmed and flooded the entire field. If Zabuza did not have any water affinity then he would have drowned but instead he only found himself hit hard on a tree by the time the Jutsu ended and pinned down in the arms and legs by four kunai's.

"C-can you se the future?" Zabuza frighteningly asked.

"Yes!" Kakashi casually/coolly said

"and your future is DEATH" He was about to make the kill but was stopped as two senbon needles made its way to Zabuza's neck. Kakashi ensured his death by checking his vital signs which showed nothing more than a dying weak pulse confirming the former swordsman dead.

He was no taller than Naruto so he might probably just be around his age, he wore a plain battle Kimono and the usual ANBU / Hunter Nin mask which allowed Kakashi to recognize the new comer as a Kiri Hunter Nin whom as he said was assigned to personally eliminate the threat known as Zabuza.

Shortly after the short exchange, the Hunter Nin lifted and carried Zabuza's body away. Kakashi immediately covered his sharingan eye to conserve whats left of his chakra before losing conciousness.

* * *

**Katon: Gougakyuu No Jutsu**: Fire style Grand Fireball Jutsu

**Katon: Housenka No Jutsu**: Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu

**Katon: Karyuuendan No Jutsu**: Fire Style Fire Dragon missile Jutsu (just don't know what's the difference)

**Katon: Karuudan No Jutsu**: Fire Style Fire Dragon Jutsu (just don't know what's the difference)

**Katon Nimpou: Hibashiri**: (Naruto Shippuden Movie 1): Fire Style: Ninja Art: Blazing Fire Jutsu

* * *

The first few chapters had been proof readed but it would still have its flaws but fewer.

Some small changes had been done and some more in the future. (i was supposed to say this during my update in the previous chapter, i just forgot to add it. - meaning late readers wont be able to see it.)

sign:

**XD**

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	8. Wave II

Edits: Chapter 2 has been edited, I took off and replaced Naruto's meeting with the Kyuubi.

Kubikiri Houcho: Zabuza's sword (decapitator)

Kusanagi: Orochimaru's sword (grass cutter)

**

* * *

DEMON – **demonic voice, summons, etc though it wont be needed much in this fic

_FLASHBACK – _letters, flashbacks

_THOUGHTS _– thoughts (example:_hahahaha__)_

_**JUTSU'S **_**–obviously jutsu's (example :**_** KAGE MANE NO JUTSU)**_

YELL – obvious as well

Normal – this as well

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **Pedophiles would be eradicated if I owned this.

**SUMMARY –** The youngest Kage and container of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed by his best friend's hands. Kyuubi won't let his container and lover die, saving both their lives by through the past. (NaruFemKyuu, Possible Harem, Possible lemons)

**

* * *

CH7: Wave II**

* * *

It didnt take any longer for Kakashi to regain his conciousness. The rest of the members of team 7 were already around him obviously waiting for him to wake up. The first thing that caught his sight was that he was at a house of some sort in wave which is most likely to be Tazuna's but thats not the problem; something seems to be bothering him like something that happened and missed but he just can't get his hands on it.

Going back to everything that has happened leaving not a single small detailed untouched. First, they know as of now that Zabuza is dead and he was defeated by a Mist Hunter Nin. The weapon he used are senbons, three of these were punctured at the former Shinobi Swordsmans neck and Kakashi confirmed the death by the fading vital signs mainly his pulse before finally passing out. That seems to be it if you were not as experienced as Kakashi is. Being a former ANBU, precautions must be made. The most common way of assassination are the weapons and the weapons the kid used are senbon NEEDLES. Not only deadly when used properly but also with the aid of some knowledge in anatomy it can be used for acupuncture and the neck has soft muscles allowing it to be pierced easily and hit the nerves to stop the vital signs without hitting any major organs.

One conclusion, Zabuza is alive and the fake Hunter Nin is his accomplice. So young yet so strong, if they were to defeat someone like them they would need to be ready. This is not the usual first real mission for Genins, oh irony, what kind of luck they have.

Kakashi, in his state, won't be able to assist them in training unless he would want to be unconscious for another two to three days; he isn't that stupid so instead he did the next best thing, he brought them to a clearing in the middle of the forest

From there, Kakashi left the blond to teach them basic chakra control. It was easy to say since he isn't the one to teach it; last time Kakashi was able to teach it to them as injured as he is now, and now he got a partner he would always have a one-sided debate. To emphasize his point he swear that if Naruto could peep to his head he would see the chibi one-eyed Jounin holding his new orange book and thinking if he would teach the team or do his… hobbies. DING! DING! DING! Reading his porn wins hands down.

(Insert here a picture of Kakashi hugging his baby real tight as if hanging to his dear life and kissing EVERY edge of it over and over and over and over and over…)

Sigh; there is no changing him now. It would be fine as long as he still butts in and gets serious in a real fight! Obito's death really did a lot to him, ever since then he would hang on a thin thread to save a comrade.

Going back to his teaching as you put it. Naruto is naturally the type to easily connect with people but teaching is never one of his prime attributes or is not really his thing at all so instead he decided to demonstrate. He did some simply explanation on how to use chakra to simply stick and the need to channel a small and accurate amount and let them discover the rest for themselves before placing his foot firmly on the tree trunk. He then moved his other foot to the tree on a slightly higher level of the tree. This process went on until he was hanging upside down on the lowest tree branch.

Sasuke would do anything to be stronger to kill his brother. He would do anything and if this would help he would do this a thousand times over. Naruto easily noticed Sasuke's anticipation to prove Uchiha superiority. At least his ego gets him to do something good for once.

This sight really is something nostalgic. It was their first mission and they kept competing over their sensei's first exercise. It is estimated that tree walking would need at least 2 weeks to a month to master and if it wasn't for their so called "rivalry" they wouldn't have been able to master tree walking in 3 days. Too bad Sasuke can't see how much he's progressed since he's too blinded by his revenge. Itachi may be a genius and may have mastered the sharingan at age 8 but the cons are that Itachi has a lot less capability to increase his strength due to the lack of experience; he never was a person to fail and does not know what he would need next while Sasuke on the other hand has a lot more to learn by failing and with that, he would be able to correct his mistakes and do better next time.

Sai seems to be progressing better than expected. I guess Sasuke would obviously form a rivalry against Sai if he sees that he's falling behind. Though one sided since I doubt Sai would even care about it. It would be a good opportunity to push Sasuke out of the path he chose.

* * *

A few hours and almost 40 falls later. 3 limping bodies entered Tazuna household and rushed to the dining table at the slightest scent of food. They almost instantaneously gulped down the food not even minding their manners or at least Sasuke did, Sai kept himself calm and ate at a slightly faster pace. Sakura on the other hand had the decency to mind her stupid freaking manners while inside she's already freaking exhausted, hungry, and screaming in agony (maybe I'm a bit over exaggerating on the last part).

Like last time Inari was there to complain and the next thing that happened was the most unexpected of all. How much worse of a punishment did Itachi do to Sasuke now to be the one to be the first to react.

His words were calm and deep as he released yet his pain before stopping himself from relieving the memories of his deceased clan and walked out the door.

* * *

Sasuke POV (full of flashbacks)

Sasuke stopped at Kami knows where deep inside the forest. He sat there staring at the skies barely keeping himself from his tears. It was a good thing nobody seems to be around at the moment.

_I was his first year at the academy. Itachi walked him home to the academy as everybody they passed by greeted his aniki with respect. His tou-san said that everybody expected great things from the Uchiha clan and most specifically his brother as an heir. That's why he was always his idol._

_He wanted to be as great or even greater than his brother. Even the teacher expects as much from him and keeps comparing him to his aniki. Though sometimes he hates it since it made him feel like he was always at his brothers shadows; never seen as himself but behind all that he can't keep a grudge at his brother._

_His brother always made him feel welcome. His brother always saw him as himself as well as comforting and supporting him whenever he deemed needed. Only his brother._

Sasuke smiled at the moments. It was one of his best years. The moment his family still lived.

_His second year in the academy. For him it gets better. He just went home from the academy with his own report card to show to his father. The record is not as good as his brother was the comment of his father. Though he expected the remark, the next thing was what made his feel alive. His father found him worthy to learn Fire arts, specifically the grand fireball. It was his first Justu._

Sasuke lay down the cold forest floor leaning his head on the base of a tree.

_It was the end of his second school year and he mastered the Grand Fireball Jutsu. His father's remark raised his spirit. But father and his brother's relationship seemed a little down. It feels like he is only a replacement for his brother but mother said that whenever nobody is around, his tou-san would always talk about him._

Tears streamed down his eyes as he rose from his position and beat down a poor tree.

_Uchiha Shishui died last night and as far as he know, his brother is being accused of his death. He doesn't know much but he saw his brother wield some sort of a weird version of the sharingan. According to his father, it was the Mangekyou Sharingan. I would need a special requirement to be able to obtain it._

_Last thing he knew, it was his last day as a third year at the academy and as he went home. He saw the cold dark Uchiha district, covered with the stench of blood. In their room, his parents were already dead._

He worn himself out, he was just too tired. How could something go down so fast and that kid says he had it worse. How dare he say such a thing, he still has his family, there are people who still love him, people who would wait for him in his home. I don't even have a place to call home, not anymore.

**

* * *

Chidori**: 1000 Chirping Birds

**Chidori Nagashi: **1000 Chirping Bird Current

**Raikiri**: Lightning Blade

**Rasengan**: Spiraling Sphere

**Oodama Rasengan**: Grand Spiraling Sphere

**Fuuton Rasen-Shuriken**: Wind Element Spiraling windmill Shuriken

**Fuuton Rasengan**: Wind Element Spiraling Sphere (though similar jutsu with the above, the shuriken effect is only a derived form since after mastering the jutsu Naruto noticed the shuriken image side effect created by the wind element)

* * *

I'm gonna cut it that short!

NEXT CHAPTER: Battle at the bridge. Meeting with another Shinobi swordsman.


	9. Meet Another Shinobi Swordsman

**Suiton: Siryuudan No Jutsu**: Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu

**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi**_**: **_(Naruto Shippuden) Water Style: Snake Head Jutsu

**Suiton: Suirouno Jutsu**: Water Prison Jutsu

**Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu: **Water Clone Jutsu

**Suiton Shuishouha: **Water Style: Wave Collision Destruction Jutsu

**

* * *

DEMON – **demonic voice, summons, etc though it wont be needed much in this fic

_FLASHBACK – _letters, flashbacks

_THOUGHTS _– thoughts (example:_hahahaha__)_

_**JUTSU'S **_**–****obviously jutsu's (example :**_** KAGE MANE NO JUTSU)**_

YELL – obvious as well

Normal – this as well

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **Uchiha's wont be such a bastards when I'm through with them. This I can do in my story so don't bother thinking that I owned the series.

**SUMMARY –** The youngest Hokage and container of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed by his best friend's hands. Kyuubi won't let his container and lover die, saving both their lives by traveling to the past. (NaruFemKyuu, Possible Harem, Possible lemons)

**

* * *

CH8: Meet another Shinobi Swordsman**

* * *

Naruto settled down a nearby treetop branch and guarded Sasuke's sleeping form. It was easy for him to find him since it was the same spot he went last time.

12 minutes, 23 irritating snores coming from Sasuke and a sound of footstep later. A slim framed figure wearing a pink yukata arrived at the clearing Sasuke lay, inching closer and closer ready to strangle the defenseless Uchiha but before he could even reach the neck, he shook the raven haired boy awake.

Naruto smiled from where he watched the events unfold. Haku was always a softy but because of that, he brought his own death closer. This time, if they're lucky enough then they'll be able to save the **Hyuuton** kekke genkai user.

Another side of Naruto wanted to laugh his ass off. This is really another side of Sasuke anyone would rarely see. 1) Sasuke VOLUNTEERED to HELP out, 2) He could have sworn that he saw a tinge of pink on his face. Haku could have fooled anyone easily with that girly face of his and he just got another victim.

About a few minutes later till Haku left the dumbfounded raven haired avenger after revealing his gender. Naruto took the chance to make his appearance, landing directly in front of the Uchiha, and startling and knocking him out of his trance in the process.

* * *

For Naruto the rest of the week was just as boring as the others. Doing the same routine: wake, eat, shower, train, lunch break, train, eat, shower again, and lastly sleeping. That and the occasional shifts in guarding the bridge and the workers. Sure, guarding would have been a bit of an excitement for a Shinobi specially if you're against someone like Gatou who would probably send several armies of thugs or a team of Shinobi but _THIS_ is just lame. There were no troops whatsoever, not even a rat was seen even just for a target practice. All you do is watch the workers hammer nails with the occasional broken finger bones from careless workers. Heck, Kakashi even allowed Sakura to take the guard duty for a whole day without even worrying about something would happen; after all, if there were then you'd just have to wait to a loud enough scream that could wake the dead, then that's when they would take action.

* * *

Tomorrow would be the fight and the supposedly inevitable would happen. After making sure everyone was asleep, Naruto took off towards the rooftop. Staring at the stars as he thought about several ways to fix this timeline. This is too troublesome as Shikamaru would say it, even though he had the chance to change everything since he came back in time. This is a different case, this is their first mission and the first thing that would make an impact in his life. In other words, he couldn't mess this up.

"_Naruto-kun_" A comfortingly soft voice purred in his mind as the fox curled on his lap.

"_Aw, Tsuki-chan. Just in my thoughts_" Naruto moved her to his side before channeled more of the 9-tailed fox's Youki into the fox, allowing her to transform to her human form.

After completing the transformation Naruto immediate snuggled her closer. It made him felt needed and loved the same emotion Haku seeks and believed that he found it near Zabuza. Naruto couldn't agree less, Zabuza did love him as a son, its just that he didn't got a chance to say it.

Several scenarios ran into his now aching head as he'd got no avail since every scenario always ended up with someone from either Zabuza's or Naruto's team. Sneaking into the enemy hideout wont work since the place is crawling with thugs and he'd just get into a massacre, if they continue to the bridge then Haku and Zabuza would definitely die especially since they got an extra member, Sai, to back someone up unlike last time.

His life just seem to attract trouble…

* * *

Sunlight shone upon the Jinchuuriki's sleeping form easily waking him from his unconscious form, and how lucky of him, the sun is already above his head indicating noon. Kirigakure never had much of a sunny day, it was either cloudy or misty. No use in sulking about it now, he'd have to head to the bridge soon before Sasuke turns into a human pin cushion.

Luckily, he left a **Hiraishin** (Flying Thunder God) kunai on one end of the bridge. Naruto quickly summoned 2 **Kagebunshins** to guard the house before leaving in a yellow flash towards the bridge.

* * *

(Bridge)

Looks like he arrived on time. The bridge and everyone inside is trapped in Zabuza's **Kirigakure Jutsu** which seemed to be becoming thicker and thicker every second. He couldn't see anything asides from occational flash of light coming from Sasuke's fire jutsu as he foolishly attempts to break-out of Haku's **Makyou-Hyoushou **(Crystal Ice Mirrors).

Something's weird here. The fog wasn't supposed to be this thick. Zabuza's fog still allowed the victims to see the enemy's shadow at close distance but still unable to counter. This fog on the other hand would use too much chakra and would cripple Zabuza's efficiency in a battle.

He would have to take a risk. It's obviously a trap but if he doesn't rush in then Sakura and others would die and I doubt Kakashi will be able to defend somebody along with himself and the bridge builder.

Naruto ran towards the mist covered bridge, closing his eyes to focus on his other senses.

6 meters away from the bridge…

5 meters and still no sign…

4 meters, he summoned a sword and got into an offensive stance and continued running…

3 meters, he leapt towards the bridge to confront what's waiting for him…

CLANG. A loud clash echoed as Naruto stopped the overpowered cleaver from further piercing his upper right leg. Luckily, he was able to move the opposing weapon off-course or it would have sliced through his Kidney's. Like the heart the kidney if ruptured would cause severe internal bleeding and impossible to heal. The heart on the other hand may be a vital organ and would be easy to hit with a smaller weapon but with a sword, it was just too high so with enough timing and speed, the sword would pass harmlessly overhead. His opponent has high analytic skills that's for sure. He was still a step ahead thus was able to injure him.

Naruto looked at the weapon for a moment knowing this certainly isn't Zabuza's before ripping the cleaver off his foot slightly wincing from the pain. The Kyuubi's chakra already healing his open leg.

Objective one: Going through the mist; complete. Now to see who he's up against.

A mild maniacal crackle was heard as the owner of the cleaver came close to his line of sight. Licking his lips from the fun he will gain from his prey.

"Some luck you have there to have countered my attack." Zabuza's second apprentice observed his opponent where he supposedly wounded him. "… I suppose you're a medic Nin since you're currently healed. Not that it matters since your going to die."

"Let me introduce the name of your killer. My name is …………"

* * *

I did say it's just a meeting… next chapter "Wave Arc: Clash in the mist" and my OC.

* * *

KIMIMARUS DANCES:

**Dance of the Larch**

**Dance of the Seedling Ferns**

**Dance of the Clematis: Flower**


End file.
